Witch Way Now
by NegativeAries
Summary: After witnessing the death of the charmed ones Payton Halliwell acciedentally gains The Power of Three. Now she must fight off Wyatt who wants the Powers and fight her past in order to reset the future.
1. Default Chapter

1Things You need to know.

**Piper Halliwell**

**Sons- Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (16)**

**- Christopher Perry Halliwell(14)**

**Phoebe Halliwell**

**daughter- Prudence Melinda Halliwell (12)**

**Paige Matthews**

**daughter- Phoenix Gwen Halliwell (11)**

**daughter- Payton Nicole Halliwell (9)**

**Charlie Keller - Friend of both Phoenix and Chris**

Chapter One

"Piper going to get mad at us again for using magic again when they aren't home." said a little nine year old girl leaning on the door of the Halliwell attic watching her sister and cousin looking at the Book of Shadows. She had long black hair, hazel eyes and ivory skin.

"What she doesn't know Payton, won't hurt her," sang Phoenix as she flipped her dark brown hair behind her ear, showing her deep grey eyes. She had stopped flipping pages and was now grabbing a pen and paper.

"But Piper is scary when she is mad," commented Prue she look all most identical to her mother Phoebe. "I mean Payton has a point."

"I know my sister has a point,"hissed Phoenix, "but what is she going to do? Kill us? We can't always be afraid of are Aunt. Look at the boys they get away with a hell of a lot of stuff, it is are turn."

"So what are you two doing?"Payton asked dully as she watched Prue reaching for herbs out of the cabinet and Phoenix writing things down.

"We are making a love spell," said Prue simply.

"And no you can't help," Phoenix added quickly. "Knowing you, you'll probably screw it up, your not the best at spells."

"Bite me!" she gave her sister an evil go to hell look. "So who is the lucky boy?"

"Charlie," Prue said without looking up from the book. "Where is the rosemary?" Payton had that look on her face like she was trying not to laugh. "Charlie?" she couldn't hold a strait face and bursted into a fit of giggles.

"What so funny?" hiss Phoenix.

"Nothing,"she laughed. "It's just you'll need a miracle not a spell."

"You little witch," Phoenix yelled picking up one the candles and launching it at her sisters head. Payton simply put her hand up and yelled, "Shield." A swirl of blue light surrounded Payton and the candle bounced off of it.

"Stupid Head!" Payton shrieked with a smile. "What can't hit me?"

"How is it that the only conjurer in the family can only create a shield and nothing else?" Prue said glaring at her cousin from the book. Payton understood what the two of them where trying to do. They had pulled that stupid line so many times to make herself feel less powerful then the rest of the family because she was the baby.

"How is it that the only telepath in the family can't tap into any demon's powers yet?" Payton hissed. "And you," she was pointing at her sister, "You are so freaking full of..." Payton was interrupted by a loud noise coming from down stairs.

"Oh crap!"Phoenix yelped as she started grabbing candles and putting them up. "Go check to see who is here and distract them until I come down, Pay."

"I didn't make this mess or try to do magic."

"For the love of God," Prue threw up her hands running down stairs. "I am on it."

"You do realize if we get caught we are taking you down with us?" Phoenix said grabbing the herbs and trying to put them back into the right place. Payton ran to the book grabbing the sheets of paper and pen. Phoenix ran to the attic door. "Okay it look good, Pay come on."

Payton had stop, now looking at the book, it wasn't on any love spell, but to 'To Call A Witches Power Spell'. She looked at it reading the lines, she didn't understand why she had stop to read it, she just had too. "Payton lets go." Phoenix yelled. She looked up and ran out the attic door grabbing her sister's arm and running down the step, not stopping until they made it into the kitchen.

"Hello who's home?" Phoenix bellowed looking around the kitchen. She walked over to the key rack. There were no keys on the hangers. "Prue where did you go?" she shouted. Payton walked out of the kitchen to the front door, but there was no sign of Prue. Prue love to scare the crap out of her cousins. It wasn't hard in this family especially with the constant demon attacks when they were little. "Prue God dammit." Payton watch her sister walk in and out of the living room and then into the conservatory. "I swear to God...PRUE" she screamed. Payton dashed into the conservatory to hear Leo's name get called.

"What going..." she let the sentence trail off, as she saw Phoenix on the floor clutching on to a blood soaked Prue laying lifelessly in her arms. Phoenix had tears streaming down her face. "What happened?" Payton muttered as she forced her tears back.

"I did," said a voice in the doorway. Both the girls looked up at the man who was standing there robes draped around him, concealing his identity. Phoenix crawled to her feet as Payton walked to her side. "Now tell me where the Sisters are, or end up like her." he nodded to the sprawled out body on the floor.

"That are only two options?" Phoenix said sharply, Payton looked at her sister. She could tell her sister was trying to act brave. That was what she did act brave in the face of tragedy and danger. She turned her attention back to the demon who was just standing there. "Go to hell." Phoenix yelled as she threw a energy at the demon, it hit the demon square in the chest but he didn't flinch instead he gave a little laugh. He raised his hand up and another demon appeared in the same kind of cloak.

"They don't want to play are game," he muttered to the new demon. "So take care of them."

The demon nodded and threw a fireball at the girls. Payton grabbed her sister's hand and yelled shield. A swirl of blue surrounded the girls and blocked the fireball.

"Sorry boys," Phoenix muttered with a short smile and she threw her hands in the air sending both demons crashing into a wall. "Run to the attic," she muttered at Payton. They ran as fast as they could to the stairs, Payton made it there first waiting for her sister to run in front of her.

"MOM, LEO WYATT!" Payton screamed at the ceiling as she ran behind her sister up into the attic.

"Shut the door," she hissed at Payton as she ran full blast to the Book of Shadows. But she never made it half way there she made a dead stop. "Mom," she gasped reaching to her side. Payton turned around from the door, her eyes went bigger as she saw blood drip from Phoenix's hands onto the floor. "Payton," she whispered turning around to look at her sister. Her face was pale and her lips went thin. Phoenix fell to the floor from where she stood.

"No, Phoenix," whispered backing up to the corner of the attic. "Mom, Leo, Wyatt, anyone," she sobbed.

"Don't worry your next," said a voice in the room. Payton looked around and put up her shield all of the sudden she felt her something hitting the shield and crashing into the table on the other side of the room. The demon materialized in the heap of debris. "You little witch," he muttered angrily as he dusted himself off. "God I could have so much fun with you if I didn't have to kill you," he said walking towards her again. But Payton wasn't paying attention to the demon she was paying attention to the white transparent soul of Phoenix who was rising up from her body.

"Payton conjurer a fireball," she yelled at her sister. The demon couldn't hear or see Phoenix's soul.

"I can't Phi I just can't," she muttered.

"Yes you can. Your stronger than anyone ever gives you credit for," Phoenix was crying. "You are going to make it so you are going to create a fireball and kill this demon. Because if I see you in the afterlife any time soon I am going to kick your ass got it." Phoenix looked up, "Don't make me tell you again." she looked again at her sister and disappeared.

Payton attention was now on the demon who was just at the edge of her shield. "We could have fun and I promise I won't kill you,"he was playing with the athame he had used to stab Phoenix.

"I don't think so," she raised her palm up and closed her eyes. I need a fire ball she said to herself. I need a fireball, I need a fireball, I need... She felt warmth on her finger tips and open her eyes. A fireball was twirling around in her hands. She looked at it for a moment then at the demon and tossed it at the demon square in the chest. He seem ready to laugh until he grabbed his chest and burst into flames. Payton stood there, breathing hard and fast. Mom where the hell was she? Where the hell was Leo she thought to herself. Payton removed the shield. She felt her body shake as she walked slowly over to Phoenix's body knowing nothing was there. Her body felt heavy and her legs weak and she collapse next to Phoenix's peaceful body. If she didn't wake up that would have been okay with her.


	2. Death Take the Halliwells

1Chapter two

Blue orbs circled into the living room. "Girls!" Paige bellowed from the hall way as she and her sister set down their thing on the table in the hall.

"Girls did you call?" Paige said as she walked into the kitchen, Piper on her trail.

"Paige are you sure they called you?" Piper asked looking at her sister who was pacing around the kitchen.

"I am sure they did, I don't know she," she sat on a stool her head in her hands. "All I have been hearing is like static in my head and I don't understand why."

"Maybe it has something to do with the Elders?" said Piper shrugging.

"Maybe, but if all I hear is static then I probably can't hear anyone call." Paige was looking out the window. "The Elders should have told me what they were doing or even Leo," she was angry.

Phoebe came into the kitchen at a fast pace. "The girls aren't in there room or outside." She looked concerned. "

"Did you check the whole house?" Piper was on her feet walking towards the stairs. "Like the attic." Phoebe shook her head. "Girls get your ass's down here now" She screamed not in the mood to play games.

"I'll go check down here, " Phoebe muttered as she walk out of the room. "They know better then to run off in this house," she mutter loader so her sisters could hear. Paige stayed where she was holding her head still. "God I hate this," she muttered. She looked up "maybe there at Magic School with the boys and that is why they called," she yelled looking at the ceiling. "Or maybe..." There was a horrific scream coming from the next room. Paige jerked up and ran into the conservatory. She could speak or talk all she could do was stare at the horrific sight she saw. Phoebe was holding a blood soaked Prue close to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Paige felt Piper brushed up against her, gasping at the sight.

"Oh my God, Phoebe." Piper whispered. The suddenly without warning Piper and Paige flew into the wall of the hall crashing down hard. Paige crawled up very fast watching a demon materialize right in front of Phoebe. Using her powers she threw a book case at the demon pinning him against the wall. She looked down trying to help pick Piper off of the ground. Piper had cut all over her body. "Leo get your ass down her now." Piper screamed. Paige looked back up at the book case but the demon wasn't there. He had shimmered behind Phoebe pulling her onto her feet.

"Ah how sweet now the Charmed Ones will be gone along with there prodigies." he growled. "Now," he conjured and athame into his hand holding it at Phoebe's limp body. Piper threw her hands up trying to freeze the demon. It didn't work. She tired to blow him up but that didn't work either.

"Athame," Paige bellowed, but nothing happened. She looked at her sister who was standing there still trying to blow up the demon.

"Now, Now, do you real think I wouldn't be ready for you? I mean dam your kids put up a better fight before I killed them."

"Liar," Paige shrieked. She felt Piper's hand on her shoulder as if she thought it was true.

"You think?"he tilted his head. "Well lets just see then." She took the athame and pierced Phoebe abdomen with the athame hard. Paige watch as she saw Phoebe enter a premonition. Paige watch Phoebe for what seemed like forever. The slowly Phoebe open her eyes. She didn't have to say anything Paige new her children weren't on this plane anymore.

"You bastard," Piper screeched. "In the circle that is home, safeties free and spirits roam, rid all beings from these walls, save sisters three now heed our call" She watched as the demon stumbled back holding his body as I start to become engulfed in flames.

"ENOUGH," the demon commanded. Taking the athame and plunging it into the heart of Phoebe who fell dead were she was standing.

"No Piper," cried clutching her heart as she felt Phoebe die. She looked at the demon who was no longer engulfed in flames.

"The Power of Three is so connected two witches alive can't finish a vanquishing spell going? Lucky me." he muttered sending Paige flying into a glass cabinet. He turned looking at Piper who was calling for Leo again. Piper stepped forward trying to get to the kitchen for left over potions. The demon ran I front of her grabbing her arms and throwing her forward into the kitchen. Piper felt something sharp go strait through her leg. She tried to get up but couldn't and started crawling away from the demon. He walked up behind her grabbing her by the hair and lifting her to her feet. "Don't worry," he whispered into her ear. "Wyatt and Chris if the accepted what is going to happen then don't worry their deaths will be quick."

Piper struggled in his hands. "My kids are going to kick your ass. You are going to wish for death."

"Am I?" He tossed her backwards away from the kitchen and she landed on a wooden table leg. Piper fell hard and the table leg cut threw he stomach until it was killing her.

"Wyatt," Piper mumbled now spiting up blood. "Wyatt." she said again sluggishly. The demon stepped over the dying Piper to Paige who was struggling to get up from the floor, but somehow managed. She turned around to the demon who was facing her with amusement in his tone of voice.

"Five down, Three to go." Using her powers she sent jagged pieces of wood at the demon. Who was hit with enough of them to stumble and fall back on to the floor.

"Athame," Paige yelled but still the dam thing wouldn't come to her. She ran towards its but the demon grabbed her leg pulling her on to the floor. Paige tried to orb away from the demon but couldn't. He pulled himself onto Paige who try to move. The demon lifted his hand up and the Athame flew into the demon's hand. With the other the demon put his hand over her mouth, so she couldn't use her powers. She was helpless underneath the demon.

"Sorry sweetheart, you lose." He trusted the athame into her. Paige eyes went big as she felt the warmth of her own blood. She looked up and saw Piper and Phoebe souls ascended to the skies. Paige closed her eyes. Where was the Elders she thought. Where was everyone who could help her? She watched the demon get up and shimmer away. She couldn't move or speak. Something was constricting her voice, most likely blood. new she was dying...


	3. Hard to hear

1Chapter Three

Chris sat in his classroom watching the clock go by slowly. He tapped his pencil against the table listening to his history teacher drown on about fairy or goblins or something completely pointless. He just wanted to go home. He had a nagging headache and kept hearing this static sound in his head.

"Mr. Halliwell, Mr. Halliwell," Chris shook his head and look at the teacher. "Well do you have an answer or don't you?" Chris looked up at the teacher then by the grace of God the bell rang for the end of school. He was the first out of the classroom. He walked down to the Great Hall were he saw his brother talking to one of the most prettiest girls in school. He rolled his eyes and walked over to his brother.

"Are we going?" Chris asked in a hurry. He didn't like who Wyatt was when he was around his friends. He changed from a brother to a well lets just say a prick. Wyatt looked away from the girl.

"Tell Mom I am going to be late," he gave Chris the pleading look of don't ask why.

"Fine," he turned on his heels but then stopped. "Have you been hearing this weird noise all day?"

"Yeah," Wyatt answered alittle annoyed that his brother hadn't just left then. "I ask a teacher they said that The Elders have blocked off a whitlighter's sensing and calling."

"Oh, why?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know, they didn't tell me," he looked at his brother with the please go now look. Chris took another looked at his brother and orbed out. He reappeared in the living room of the Halliwell manor and walked strait into the conservatory. "Oh my god," he muttered falling to the floor his whole body shaking. "Mom," he crawled over to her body. "MOM" he screamed at her now. Trying to remove the table leg from his mother's stomach. "Mom," he cried holding her body close to him. "HELP, WYATT!"

"He can't hear you, that why no one came." Chris turned around to see Paige's spirit over leaning against a wall. "Listen Chris you're her only chance."

"Who's? What happened? Who did this?"

"Well firstly we died, secondly I have no idea who did this all I know is that it was a demon. Actually a hired gun to come and kill everyone in the family." Paige was speaking very quickly. "Go up stairs and grab Pay. Take her to magic school and get her healed. Understand." Chris nodded. "Your mom loves you, Chris. Always remember what she did for you and the world. Kay?"

"Okay, Paige. I love you."

"I know now go." Paige disappeared in a white light. He stood up looking down at his mom's peaceful face and ran up to the attic. He stopped dead when he saw his cousin lying there. He checked Payton's pulse. She was still alive. He bend down and pick up her cousin and orbed into the Great Hall were Wyatt was still sitting talking to the girl. When he saw Payton in Chris' arms he shoed the girl away and went running over to Chris who laid Payton on the couch and nearly collapsed on the floor next to he.

"What happen?" Wyatt asked Chris as he started to heal Payton.

"There dead," Chris said quietly looking at his hand covered in his mother's blood. "Mom, the aunts, Phi, Prue, they are all dead." He was crying now. Wyatt didn't say anything but tears sprawled down his face.

"What?" Wyatt voices was quivering. He looked down at his hands Payton was healed but didn't wake up right away. "What happened?" he growled grabbing Chris around the shirt collar.

"Demons came for us," Payton's eyes were open now and she was slowly sitting up. Her voice was calm and slow. "We...we were playing in the attic and Prue went down stairs. When Phi and I went down stairs we saw Prue she was dead. The demon who did it appeared behind us and Phi slam them against a wall and ran up to the book. But a demon was invisible so when we got there he stabbed Phoenix and she fell down dead." She stopped looking at her cousins. "Where is my mom? She needs to know that Phoenix is dead, but helped me out." She tried to stand up but Wyatt set her back down."No she needs to know what happen."

"She does know baby girl," Wyatt said softly. Payton looked at Chris who was trying to hide his anger and his tears. She then looked at Wyatt who was also crying.

"There dead aren't they," she bursted into tears even without them saying anything she knew by their looks. Chris stood up and started to walk out of the Great Hall.

"Where are you going?" Wyatt shouted after him. "Chris get back here." But it was no use he watched Chris orb out. He looked at his cousin. "Promise me you will stay here and not go anywhere, please." Payton nodded her head. He hugged her. "Don't worry you will be safe her okay."

"I was safe at my home too," she whispered, getting up looking out the window. She wiped away her tears on the sleeve of her pink shirt and looked sharply at Wyatt. "Where were you?" she screamed. "I called you and you didn't come no one came were you really willing to kill me? Where you really willing to watch me die."

"Payton I didn't hear your call," Wyatt said softly. It was the truth she hadn't heard anyone call all day. "If I would have heard you I would have came." He had tears coming down his face. He was walking towards her, but she though her shield up and sent Wyatt flying backwards onto the floor.

"Just go," she whispered. He got up and looked at her.

"I am going to find Chris and then call Darryl," he wasn't looking at her anymore but at the ground. "I come back and get you when I get things under control." He orbed out of the room leaving Payton shaking at the window. Payton stared out the window, thinking to herself.

"All I need is a spell," she told herself something to bring them back. She started pacing where she had been told to stay. She started rhyming out loaded, but nothing worked. She started crying again out of frustration. Her family was dead. Wyatt was trying to sort everything out and Chris was probably running a mock somewhere and all she needed was a spell. "God," she screamed. "They were right I can't make up any spells.All I need is that stupid book." There was a thud on the table as swirls of red and orange surrounded that table. Payton slowly stepped up in front of the table and there it was. She had conjured The Book of Shadows. The book flipped open to the page she had read that afternoon. She looked at the page a nodded and began to recite the spell. "Powers of the witches rise corse unseen across the skies, come to me I call you near come to me and settle hear." She open her eyes looking around slowly. "Oh course it didn't work." She threw up her hands in defeat and laid down on the couch, she was exhausted. Sleep was all she needed.

A teacher walked into the Great Hall and gave her a big blanket. Wyatt had obviously told the professor what was happening because not one person came into the Great Hall, while Payton occupied it. Payton took the blanket and snuggled up to it, tears and nine years of memory filled her head. "Goodnight, Mom and Phoenix." She passed out unaware of all the blue lights hoovering over here body, slowly entering her as she slept.


	4. The Final Time

Chapter Four

Looking back Payton will never really be able to remember exactly what happen the days leading up to the funeral. She did remember really breaking down completely when Wyatt orbed her into the manor and she saw her family sprawled out dead in the conservatory. She did remember talking to Darryl about what had happened and taking him though the entire house, showing both him and Chris what had happened. She did remember strange men coming through the house trying to find a mortal cause for what had happened. She also remembers Wyatt sneaking out of the house at weird parts of the day. Payton thought she knew why he was leaving but couldn't remember why. It was if she was walking around the last few days in a daze, not quiet sure of what was real and what was going on. She also remember her grandpa, Victor and Wyatt constantly arguing about how things should be handled, things as in her and Chris.

* * *

She looked in the mirror pulling her hair back off her face. She smoothed out her black dress, that she had taken from her mother's closet. She slowly took one last look and made her way down stairs. The house was clean now, spotless with the help of a spell. It didn't look like a horrible attack had happened here; it looked normal. But it didn't feel normal, it was colder now. The air wasn't warm and inviting but stale and quiet. As she walked into the kitchen she witnessed Victor and Wyatt in another heated discussion. Chris came up behind her "lets go," he said in a whisper. He grabbed her hand and orbed to the church where the funeral would be held later that day. 

"Don't worry," Chris said in a cold voice. "They'll figure out where we are." She knew he was going to vent to her his frustration, like he always use to do with Phi. Payton love sitting watching Chris rant about something and see Phi just nodded and agree with him. She would listen patiently to anyone problems no matter how moronic they maybe. God Payton missed that. "Why" he said in a grunt, "do they have to keep fighting about everything?"

"What are they fighting about?" Payton already knew what the answer was going to be but needed to be sure. Chris looked at her for a moment and a stillness washed over then for a moment, then Chris rubbed his eyes.

"They are trying to figure out what to do with us," Chris gasped for breathe before starting again. "Wyatt wants to go to the elder and begin training with the Elders and learn to handle the sword." Chris looked up for a minute then back at Payton. "He wants us to go live with grandpa."

"Wouldn't grandpa be happy about this?" Payton scratched her head confused. "I mean he does want us to be there right?"

"He does it's just," Chris sat down and put his head in his hands. "He wants us to start living more of a normal life, without magic. Wyatt wants up to keep practicing just in case."

"In case of what?"

"Another attack I guess, but if he so worried why doesn't he stay down here instead of running off?" Chris barked.

"I won't give up my powers," Payton said sternly stomping her foot.

"What has magic done for us lately," Chris hissed. "Nothing but take away are family, take away our life. I go to school I come home and fight demons that are after Wyatt or power and..." he start to trail off as tears roll down his face. "As far as I am concern my wicca duties the day ended the moment no one came to save our moms." Just then orbs swirled in front of them as Wyatt and Victor appeared.

"God, guys you had me so worried," Victor said hugging Payton and then Chris. Wyatt wasn't as nearly nice about it.

"What the hell where you two thinking?' Wyatt looked furious, but not as furious as Chris.

"Who made you the boss? You are deserting us you don't get a say in what we do." Chris said this straggly calm

"Look," He said loader. "It isn't safe for you to be orbing out when ever you please."

"Isn't safe?" Said Chris in disbelief. "Your leaving us for the Elders. Your going to abandon us. Your going to Elder land, they are the reason mom is dead. They didn't lift a finger to save her none of them did." Chris spat, "Not even Dad."

"Don't worry your going to be safe," Wyatt said. "I am going to take care of it."

"Take car of it! How the hell you going to do that?" Chris walked to the church doors, grabbing the handle. "Where sitting ducks without you."

"You'll be fine."

"You can't know that."

"Yes I can I am taking care of it."

"You can"t"

"I can that why I am going."

"No, you are running away!" Chris ran into the church, Victor right on his heel and Wyatt looking after them. He then turn to look at Payton who had gotten up and stand next to him.

"Why do you have to go?" Payton asked head tilted

"To keep you safe." Payton nodded her head and walked into the church leaving Wyatt top his own thoughts.

* * *

The funeral was the hardest thing Payton and the boys had ever had to go through. Wyatt and Chris cried slightly together, as Victor cried out load. Payton sat on the other side of Victor but she didn't cry during the whole ceremony. She just sat there holding her grandpa's hands and looked around. She saw many people, people the sister work with or were friends with, Phoenix and Prue's friends. Then there were many people that the sisters had helped, saved, done something for. Most of the mortals believed that it was a robbery gone wrong, but the magical community new what happened and only Payton had witnessed some of it. 

Wyatt, Chris and Victor shook the hand of people who were leaving the church. Wyatt kept looking over his shoulders in fear that there might be a demon attack. Victors had his hand on Chris's shoulders as they tired to be polite. They stood there listening to people talk about Piper's club or Phoebe's column. There were only a few that talk about Paige begin a teacher at Magic School.

Payton on the other hand, had snuck out the side doors and was now walking though the cemetery.

"Payton wait up," called a voice behind her. She turn to look at Charlie. A very tall 14 year old who was a friend of Chris's. He had long dirty blonde hair and was very skinny with big almond shape brown eyes. He stopped right in front of her and pulling her into a hug. "I am sorry about your sister and mom." His voice was shaky as he said this to her. He was one of Paige' students at Magic School and he had always thought that she was the coolest adult he would ever meet.

"Thank you," she said into his chest she didn't pull away from the hug and neither did he for what seem like ten minutes. Payton turn her head on his chest and looked at the church to see if everyone had left and saw blue orbs from the last person she wanted to see. She pulled away from Charlie and made mad dashed to the church with Charlie on her heels.

She made it to the side doors enough to see Leo standing there looking at the plaque headstones on the wall. He was crying as he touched Piper's headstone. Payton wasn't the only one who noticed Leo's sudden appearances.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chris yelled when the very last mourner left with the assistance of Victor.

"I have a right to be here Chris," Leo said sternly.

"No you don't," Chris's anger was getting the better of him and using his powers he launched his father into a wall.

"Chris stop it," Wyatt yelled grabbing his younger brothers hand forcing it down.

"Where were you? You were their white lighter you were suppose to protect them. I got home and they were dying in front of me."

"In front of you, why didn't you heal them ?" Leo roared.

"You never taught me," Chris screamed trying to get out of Wyatt's grasp.

Payton had enough and she threw her force field up between Leo and the rest of the family, so it was only her, Leo and Charlie together. Leo was picking himself of the floor and Payton turned to him conjuring a dark lighter cross bow in her hands and pointing it at Leo. Charlie back up away from Payton and Leo looked startled.

"Where were you?" Payton said calmly. He looked at her not sure what to think.

"Put that down Pay," yelled Wyatt who had started throwing energy balls at the shield. "You don't want to do this."

"I was with the Elders," Leo said softly. " They were perceiving a shift in power."

"Why didn't you come down when everyone freakin called for you?" Paige voice was shaking and but her arm was still steady.

"I am an Elder I can't always stay down her," he said sternly.

"Is that your reason? Your family is dying and you decide to stay up there?" Chris yelled standing behind the shield, he wasn't trying to break the shield.

"No apology, no sympathy?" Wyatt looked at his father in disbelief. Is that what the greater good turned you into? "Pay, watched her sister die and you don't care?" Leo head turn sharply at Wyatt.

"I didn't say that 'I don't..." he grabbed his stomach. Payton didn't want to listen to his excuse and had shot the arrow off. Leo looked at her and then at his kids and orb out. The nine year old was shaking Charlie and Chris ran to hold her. She had done something Chris wish he had the guts to do.

"I didn't, I didn't mean too,"Payton said quickly. "I just wanted to scare him that is all."

"It's okay," Chris was stroking her hair. "Shhh, it will be okay."

* * *

"I am not going," screamed Payton from her mother room as she was packing a few of Paige's things into her back pack. "I am not giving up my magic."

"Payton your only moving to Victor's place that is all," Wyatt try to say comforting as he carried so of Chris bags down stairs. Today was the day that Payton and Chris where moving into her grandfather's place, and Payton was less then thrilled. She had her things packet and was now grabbing things that she thought she might need from her moms room, next she was going up to the attic and taking things. Chris was already packet had been for awhile. He wanted nothing to do with his brother, he still was upset that Wyatt was leaving.

"That isn't all and you know that," she screeched back at him. "He want us to go to mortal school and be normal, were not normal."

"There is no where you can go," Wyatt yelled up at the ceiling putting bags into the livingroom where Chris had been stationed for last few days.

"She could always go to Magic School," muttered Chris. "They have dorm rooms there for other people."

"That where I am going to then," yelled Payton as she ran down the stairs.

"You can't your only nine." Wyatt said looking at her, "besides its Victor's decision."

"I am almost Ten," Payton shouted as she ran back up stairs.

"Beside she the daughter of a Charmed One and a teacher they greet her with welcome arms," Chris as he got up for the door, to let his grandpa in so he could start loading his bags into the car.

"Are you already?" Victor asked as he grabbed the bags near the door.

"I am not going," Payton stomped from up stairs. Victor looked up at the ceiling then back at Wyatt.

Before Wyatt had a chance to say anything Chris butted in, "I am ready, but Payton does not want to go. Instead she wants to go to magic school and she needs your permission to go." Chris grabbed his duffle bag and through it over his shoulder. Victor looked at him for a moment then ran up stairs where he found Payton throwing candles into her bag.

"Pay," Victor said soothingly. Payton jerked her up she had been crying. "Why don't you wanted to come live with me?"

Payton looked down, "Mom wouldn't want to give up my magic, and I will have to if I go live with you."

"Payton, I am only doing what I think is best and I think non-magic life will be the best." Victor said motioning to her trying to pull her into a hug. Payton pulled away from Victor.

"Maybe the best thing for Chris, but not for me. I am not going with you if what you are offering is to give up what I am." Payton cried out. Victor just nodded.

"Your just like their grams," Victor said. "Stubborn when it came to destiny and magic." He stood up. "So if what you want is to do to Magic School, far be it from me to mess with your destiny." Payton nearly collapsed in his arms when he said this.

"Really?"

"Yes, me and the boy will take you there and make sure you get settled in. Okay?"

"Thank you Grandpa!"

* * *

Payton stood there in her new room at Magic School. Victor had explained the situation to the teachers and headmaster of the school and had kindly agreed to provide Payton with a room and her arrangements. Now stood there crying as her Grandpa hung up a picture of her entire family taken at her last birthday party.

"Well," Victor said looking at his only granddaughter. "Your all set." He reached over and hugged Payton, kissing her forehead. "Be safe alright you know how to reach me."

"I will," Payton smiled. As she reached over and hugged Wyatt. He didn't say a word just hugged her tightly.

"Okay kid," smiled Chris as he hugged her. "I'll visit you okay., every weekend. To make sure your alright.. " Payton wrapped her arms around him and didn't want to let go. She was going to miss Chris a lot, now that he was leaving her.

"Bye," she whispered into his ear. He pulled away from her and walked back to Victor and Wyatt.

She looked at her family as they grabbed hands and orbed away. She couldn't have realized that this would be the final time she ever see them all together again.


	5. Reunion

Seven Years Later...

Wyatt stood over the edge of the balcony looking at the crumbling city. Time had change him and power corrupted him. He was no longer the son of a Charmed One but the Source of all Evil. He hadn't left the remainder of his family to train with the Elders but to instead hunt down demons. His rage and thirst for revenge had made demons fear and respect him, and with this growing number of followers Wyatt targeted a new evil the Elders. Good and evil.

Wyatt at the age of eighteen had successful taken over the underworld. At the age of Twenty had successful taken over all magic with Chris at his side. Then it started to go down hill.

Mortals started rebelling and witch trials started up again. Innocents and witches started dying.

Magic School was forced to shut down and the city that Wyatt wanted to keep peaceful had turned into a waste land with everyone including Chris blaming him. Wyatt had exposed magic. But he did not care how bad the world was getting. He was the ruler and that is all that mattered.

He was corrupted and evil, and nothing could stop him.

* * *

"Demons," Payton had jerked up from her bed at Magic School. The school alarm was blazing and people where yelling from the hall. Payton got up running to The Great Hall. There were no demons no just three boys standing around and scorch mark everywhere.

"What happen?" Payton asked walking carefully into the room glad she had worn PJ's to bed. "You guys okay?"

"Nothing big, just demons," said Riley as he dusted himself off. He had a spiked hair green hair and glowing blue eyes he was just as tall as Charlie.

"Easy for you to say," spat Charlie as he held his shoulder to himself. He looked exactly the same just taller.

"You baby, What? We kicked thier ass. Besides we are the only people here, not liked there are any students here."

"Shut up!" Payton snapped as she lifted Charlie shirt, wiping blood of his arm. "Your so full of crap."

"Still not getting why its wrong. We are alive and safe and why worry?"

"That enough Riley," said the final boy Frank who was in his early twenties. He acted as if he could be a whitlighter. "Why worry?" Frank muttered. "Are you kidding me? Demons broke into magic school. We aren't safe now. Demons could use magic school against us."

"There are only five of us here, no demons coming to attack us."

"What do you call the three that where just here?" barked Charlie.

"The point is," Frank said abruptly cutting off Charlie. "We need to be careful. Magic school is to big and demon can be lurking anywhere."

"Well," Charlie said looking around. "Can't we put up another shield?"

"Hmmm," Frank looked like he was thinking. "Sophie is good with spells so maybe she could do it. I'll go ask her." With that he set off out of the Great Hall and down the hallway.

"Why would demons come here in the first place?" Riley was sincerer about this question. Charlie looked at Payton, while she bite her lip. The truth was that demon where probably after her more then anything in the school, all thanks to Wyatt.

Payton open her mouth to answer but was interrupter by a shriek from down the school. "Sophie," Riley mutter as he ran out of the hall, running past Frank towards Sophie bedroom. He past the last corridor and saw Sophie's long red hair and small body backing out of her room. "Sophie are you okay?" Riley wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes I am fine," she said breathing hard, "but in there." She didn't finish but just pointed into her room.

"What happened," gasped Frank and Payton together, breathing hard.

"In there," Riley motioned. Payton looked at the door and slowly pushed it open. Their lying in the middle of the floor was a tall man lying face first on the ground

"Oh yeah demons won't attack," hissed Charlie as he entered the room. "He is still alive." commented Charlie as he flipped over the body. He then looked at Payton once the body was flipped over.

Payton gasped as she saw it was Chris with a bloody gash over his head and a few bruises over his face. She started backing up quickly, looking at everyone, and then running down the hall to her room, slamming the door. Sheleaned on the door and slide down it, collapsing into tears. "Stupid traitor," she cried, closing her eyes and banging her head against the door hard. But it didn't help she still had memories floating back into her. She still thought of the last time she had seen Chris.

* * *

_Payton was sitting in the back of the class taping her pencil to the side of her desk. She was looking up to the front of the room but not to the teacher but to the grandfather clock ticking away._

"_Ms. Halliwell," the teacher snapped. "Are you with us?"_

"_What?" Payton said shaking her head._

"_What is one way to undo a vanquishing spell?" _

"_Umm, read the spell backwards?" Payton said not sure if it was right. _

"_Good, now..." the teacher started to trail off as the bell rang. Payton grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom straight to the Great Hall. There sitting at one of the tables was Chris waiting for her like he did every Friday since she started living at magic school. _

"_Chris!" she yelped getting up and giving him a hug before she sat down beside him. "How is the world?" _

"_Bad," Chris said gloomily. "Getting worse every day." He was now looking into the eyes of his 13 year old cousin. "Look I can't stay long, I just talk to you about something important."_

"_Okay," she raised her eyebrow, "what is it?"_

_It took Chris a minute to gain his thoughts before he began to speak. " How much do you know about Wyatt?"_

"_Enough," mutter Payton in anger._

"_Well what exactly do you know?" Chris was now looking at Payton hard._

"_Grrrr he is evil," she hissed. "He sold us out to go be the Source of all evil. He is nothing to me any more. The Sisters wouldn't have approved of it at all." She stop her ranting for a moment, "why you asking?"_

"_Wyatt came and visited me last week..."_

"_What?" she was breathing harder now._

"_He told me what his plan is and why he became the Source."_

"_Okay, and?" Payton tones was deep and livid._

"_He said that he became the Source so he could have people help him expose magic. He want to show the whole mortal world that there is magic in the world."_

"_I am sorry I still don't know what your getting at."_

_He figured he could train the demons to be good and that they would have the ability to help him I guess."_

"_You guess?" Payton hissed. "Demons are evil, not good."_

"_He asked me to join him." Chris said abruptly._

"_Are you serious? You told him no right?" Payton was on her feet now starring at Chris. Chris didn't say anything. "You told him yes? You are going to join the Source, The very thing are family nearly died to kill?"_

"_Look Payton Wyatt isn't evil," Chris said exasperated. "He trying to do good by exposing magic."_

"_What good comes by exposing magic?" _

"_Well..." Chris stopped. He was getting anger at Payton for not just listening. "Payton I am tired of feeling that our parents and other witches died for no reason. Mortal should know who has been sacrificed for this perfect world and balance crap." _

"_But that is what we do. Not for the fame or glory, but because that is who we are." Payton said in disbelief. _

"_I want them to know Pay," Chris said in a low voice. "That is what Wyatt wants to do and I am going to help him."_

"_He is evil!" Yelled Payton._

"_He is my brother." Chris said calmly_

"_What if he is lying to you?"_

"_I don't believe that," Chris said quietly._

"_I don't trust him." Payton said yelling. She was frustrated that he didn't get Wyatt was evil. _

"_He is my brother!" Chris starting to lose it._

"_He using you," Payton screeched._

"_Dammit, Pay your only 13 , how do you know what he will do."_

"_Your only 17, and I don't get how your so clueless. The underworld could have turned him."_

"_Enough," Chris was now standing up. "I am not here to fight, but to tell you what I am going to do. I also wanted to ask you if you will come with me."_

_Payton shook her head, "NO! If you want to go I will not stop you, but I will not approve." Chris looked disappointed and angry. 'Why couldn't she understand" Chris thought to himself. "Just promise me you wont do anything stupid."_

_Chris grinned and kissed Payton forehead, "I promise." With that Chris orbed out. Payton looked up tears dripping down her face. She let out a terrible shriek and the chandler above her blew up and shattered to the floor, next to Payton feet. _

* * *

"He lied," Payton muttered to herself slamming her head against the door again. Chris was there when Wyatt killed innocents and witches. He watched Wyatt ruin the city. He was at Wyatt's side for the past three years. If she was right there was only one logical reason Chris was here. To get to her. 


	6. Headache from hell

Wyatt sat at his desk looking out the window that showed the entire city. He had followed the lead of Cole Turner, who in his mind was one of the best Sources the underworld had ever had. His headquarters was on the biggest building in San Francisco. In his mind the most perfect place for a King. He looked back at his desk glaring at The Book of Shadows. "Enter," he hissed while turning a page in The Book.

"Hello Sir," muttered a very short and very old demon. He scurried to Wyatt's desk hands behind there back.

"Well," hissed Wyatt attention now to him.

"Yes, well everything is going well Sir," he squeaked. "We have located the rest of the Elders as you requested. They are surrounded now and all we need is your orders to attack them."

"Very good Ambrose," Wyatt grinned. "After we destroy the Elders there will be no one able to stop the conforming. Is there anything else Ambrose?"

"Well Sir Yes," Ambrose paused and took in a deep breathe. "We found a new surge of energy. We have no idea were it came from. It was only here for quiet possible an hour before it disappeared." Wyatt nodded slowly looking down back at the book.

"Well that will not due, Ambrose." Wyatt good mood had evaporated as he looked back from the book with an evil glare.

"Also," Ambrose muttered quickly. "We don't have a location on Chris yet."

"Excuse me?" Wyatt said angrily.

"The demons have returned from the raid of one of the rebel's stronghold and Chris and Bianca didn't return with them."

Wyatt stood up and looked out the window. "Ally," he yelled loudly. There was a swirl of blue and black orbs behind him as a dark lighter appeared behind him. As the orbs subside Wyatt turned around to see a dark red headed, green eyed, girl behind him.

"Ally didn't I give you strict instructions to keep an eye on Chris when he was on assignment?"

"Yes Sir but…" the girl tried to mutter.

"I don't want your excuses." Wyatt said loudly and calm. "What happened where is he?"

"Sir, I believed he was to be with everyone else. He did raid of the hotel as instructed I believed he just come home after that."

"I see," he looked away from the girl. "Ambrose get the demons ready, I want the attack to happen as schedule. I also want you to send a few demons to scope at the new disturbance and then send a very skilled warlock after Bianca. Understand?" Ambrose bowed down and left Wyatt and Ally alone.

"Sir," Ally said very quickly. "It was not my intent to lose Chris it just hap…"

"Shhh," Wyatt muttered as he held up his hand. "It's okay just a mishap, I am sure." He placed his head on her face and stroked it. "You will just have to hind him and bring him home my dear. "

"But…" Ally was cut off again.

"I am not going to punish you," Wyatt said softly. "I would do it myself but I must be focused to deal with the Elders." Ally nodded slowly looking down. "All I want you to do is find him and not harm him. I need to be powerful and I can't do that spell alone."

"What spell?" Ally asked looking up.

Wyatt chuckled, "It's a spell to call the Charmed Ones powers out of the void."

"But you're more powerful than everyone, why do you need it?"

Wyatt bended down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I need them that way my power is secured my place in the world. They will help me be immortal." He smiled slightly. Ally bit her lip as she pulled away from him. "Go and do your job now."

"Yes, Wyatt." Ally looked up in shock, "I mean sir." Then she ran out of the room quickly closing the door. Wyatt went back to his desk and started flipping threw the book again.

Once Ally had shut the door and made sure she was out of hearing range she wiped off her lip and let out a moan of frustration. "I hate him," she muttered walking away from the door. "Idiot wants me to watch over his precious brother day and night like he the Holy Grail." She snapped her fingers and a very tall warlock appear in front of her.

"What am I doing here?" The warlock asked looking around confused.

"You have the power of invisibility, correct?" her arms where folded over her chest.

"Who is asking?" hissed the Warlock bending down to look at her in the eye.

"I am," she hissed back. "Better yet the Source highest adviser is and you will do as I tell you."

The demon laughed, "last I heard you where babysitting the brat."

"Things have changed," Ally let out an evil smile. "You will do what I ask or …well lets just say there are worse things then death." She held a darklighter arrow up to his chest. "This won't even compare to the magic I know."

The demon smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Wyatt and call me the split second he has figured out the spell he is working on."

The warlock shocked his head, "that is treason, why in the world do you want me to do that?"

"Wyatt needs to focus on the defeat of the Elders; I am simply making sure he stays on point."

"And I am a pink fairy," he muttered. "Very well miss. I'll do it for the greater evil."

"You'll do it because, if we can't beat the Elders where screwed." The warlock nodded and blinked away. "Men," Ally hissed as she orbed out.

* * *

Frank, Riley and Charlie had decided to drag Chris's body into the Great Hall. They drugged Chris's body unmercifully down the hallway. They also put it upon themselves to make sure Chris's body slammed into as many object as possible, so by the time they had made it to the Great Hall, Chris had more bruises then he had acquired from Sophie.

Frank placed the crystals around Chris's limp body.

"Now what?" asked Riley as he sat on top of the table.

"You two keep an eye on him; I am going to go help Sophie with that protection spell for the school." Charlie and Riley both nodded and waited till Frank left before they started talking.

"We should wake him up," grinned Riley bouncing a fireball in his hand.

"No we shouldn't, Payton should," yawned Charlie.

"Why does your girlfriend need to be with you all the time?" hissed Riley.

"You should talk," Charlie said rubbing his eyes, "you where the first one down the hall when Sophie screamed."

"Well you can't blame me can you, she is so freak in hot," laughed Riley. "So how about it, lets wake him up." Charlie shook his head. "Besides Payton shouldn't be here be here while we interrogate Chris."

"Would you can it already," barked Charlie. "Look I get that vanquishing demons give you some big thrill but Chris is not a demon."

"He might as well be a demon," hissed Payton who was standing at the door. "He left three years ago to go do evil things. He is evil." Charlie and Riley just starred at her stunned. "Well what are you waiting for? Wake him up."

"Okay then," Riley muttered throwing the fireball at Chris, but it was reflected on the crystal cage and reflected towards Charlie.

Before Charlie could move Payton threw her hands up, "No!" she screamed. Everything was still and nothing moved. The fireball ball was frozen in mid-air. Riley wasn't moving at all but Charlie was, and gaping at her.

"You…you just froze everything," gasped Charlie backing up from the fireball. "That isn't you power, Pay."

"No really?" hissed Payton who was starring at her hands. "I was trying to conjure my shield around you but…that didn't happen." Just then the fireball unfroze.

"Charlie!" Riley screamed looking at his side. "Wait wasn't Charlie beside me not behind me right?" Charlie pointed his finger at Payton.

"She froze you," yelled Charlie.

"Shut up Charlie," snapped Payton. She started to feel overwhelming emotions. "I know you're not really freaked out." She felt this overwhelming happiness now. She turned to Riley, "What are you happy about?"

"I didn't say anything," Riley muttered confused. Payton looked around. She felt love and hurt and guilt and greed and hope and sorrow all at the same time now. She grabbed her head at moaned as she started to fall to the ground. Charlie caught her in his arms. "Pay, what's wrong?" Charlie muttered frantically. Payton didn't answer she just laid there holding her head. "Riley go and get Frank."

"No," Payton scream thrashing around in Charlie's chest. "So many thoughts in my head. It feels like its going to exploded," she started to cry.

"Payton breathe just breath it will be alright." Riley said as calm as possible.

"Ahhhh..." she screamed. "Make it stop, make my head stop hurting." She started to thrash hers legs around wildly kicking the crystal out of the circle. Charlie looked up at Riley who went sprinting out of the hall to hind Frank.

Charlie tightens his grip around Payton waist. "Pay calm down sweetie, just calm down." He tried to sound soothingly. "I am sorry if I am hurting you." He was having are harder time controlling her trashing and she wiggled out of Charlie's grasp screaming.

"Charlie," someone screamed. "Grab her hands." Charlie looked up it was Chris, who had pulled out a vile from his pocket.

"You did this to her?" Charlie yelled angerly.

"Look Charlie I want to save her," he got on top of Payton straddling her stomach holding her hands above her head. "Give her the potion NOW!" scream Chris. Charlie uncorked the bottle grabbing onto Payton face and dumping out the container in her mouth. As soon as the potion touched her lips Payton went still. Charlie pulled her back into his arms, stroking her face. Chris was on the other side of him breathing heavly on the floor.

"What happened?"

"I am not sure but, Arrggg," Chris screamed clutching his head fall to his knees.

"Chris," mutter Charlie, as he looked behind him he saw Sophie standing their handout reached, Frank and Riley running up behind her breathing hard. "Sophie stop it now!" Charlie yelled, but Sophie didn't move at all. "Sophie, Chris saved her so please stop it now." Riley looked at the expression on Charlie faces and grabbed Sophie around the waist throwing her on the couch.

"That enough Sop," mutter Riley as he wiped the sweat from his face. Chris stopped screaming and slowly got to his feet. "Look," he said slowly catching his breathe. "I get you guys don't trust me, and hate me."

"I wonder why?" Frank hissed his arms folded as he looked at the ground.

"Listen to me, I am not here to hurt you." Chris screamed out in frustration, "If I am right Payton is in trouble."

Charlie had Payton still in his arm, she still wasn't moving, "What are you talking about? Do you mean what already happen already?"

"I went on a raid of a hotel last night, I was there to find an amulet or necklace or something that use to be my Aunt Phoebes'. While I was there I meet this Seer."

Frank gave Chris a cold hard stare down, "get on with your point!" he barked.

"Fine I meet a seer while I was there; she used a crystal ball to tell the future,"

"What does this have to do with Payton?" Frank said annoyed.

"I am getting there so stop interrupting me," Chris hissed back. "I walked into here room while she was foretelling a great new power. A power that was lost nearly ten years ago, a power that is in the last real Charmed One. Then it showed Payton's face."

Charlie looked up at the blank expression of Frank and Riley and then back down at Payton. "Are you telling me that Payton is a Charmed One and not just the daughter of one?"

"What I am saying is that Payton some how has the Charmed Ones powers," he muttered looking down. "What I am saying is she has the potential to defeat Wyatt. If Wyatt finds out about this though, she'll be in trouble. Not only will Wyatt want her but anyone looking for power will."

Riley looked at Payton hard. "Why should we believe you? How do we know its not a trick or that you where the one that figured out how to get the demons into Magic School?"

"You have to trust me," Chris muttered. "I can help make everything better."

"How," Riley said sarcastically?

"I have a plan."

* * *

Wyatt sat looking out the window. He was losing faith in his plan to destroy the Elders. He needed Chris and hoped to have him back before dusk, but the light was gone now. He sat at the Book of Shadows thumbing though it. It didn't matter how many times he called a witches, they weren't comming to him. So far his plan was going from good to bad. Chris had disappear, he couldn't get the powers and rebals where getting stronger. He just needed some good news today.

"My lord," gasped Ambrose as he was trying to get air. "We found the source of the power surge." Wyatt raised an eyebrow at him. "Its in Magic School. The power source is hidden in magic school."

"But that would me some got into magic school and broke the shield." Wyatt said quickley looking through the book.

"Well yes Sir, but who ever got through didn't do a good job the shield was probably only down for less then an hour," Ambrose said urgentally. "But Sir that not the only thing."

"What else is their?" Wyatt muttered head to much into the book to notice that Ally had just orbed in.

"We have reason to believe Chris knows something about the power source." Ally said quickly , trying to cut off anything that Ambrose might say.

"Why?" questioned Wyatt.

"He meet a Seer while on the raid," Ally said smiling. "I been tracking him and the last person he talked to was a Seer who was talking about your defeat, Sir" Wyatt looked up at her, "the Seer rambled on about how the youngest would be your demise. Apparantly Chris heard enough to go look for the power source and he went to Magic School."

Wyatt stood up and went to the window, "is thier anyway to break into Magic School?" He turn to both Ally and Ambrose who just looked at the floor. "Ally find a way into Magic School, and get Chris, Undertstand?" Ally nodded and orbed out. "Ambrose go back to work, update me on anything me." Ambrose bowed down before shimmering out. Wyatt stood at the window looking at the dark city below him. His head was pressed up against the glass looking at at the lights that where on. Then he shifted his head to the book, and a look of shock creeped though his face, "Pay" he muttered.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

**_Thank you so much for the people who have left reviews and who have kept reading my story even though it takes me for ever to post. I can't promise that i'll post any quicker but I will try. For the people who read my storys but don't review please do so. I don't think i would have keep my story going without kendell and moonfairy...so please review even if you hate it. Thank you so much. _**


	7. Museum and Cousins

Payton sat in front of the mirror in her room. She still had a headache, not from the empathy, but from what she had just learned. She had the Charmed Ones powers and now tons of people would be after her cause of it.

"Payton come on let me in," Chris was pounding at the door to the room. Charlie was standing beside him glaring at him. "Payton Nicole Halliwell open the bloody door."

"Oh yeah that's going to make her come out," hissed Charlie.

"Well what do you suggest _oh great one_?" snapped Chris, his head leaning against the wall.

"She'll come out when she is ready. You know how she is," muttered Charlie as he sat on the floor. "Well if you didn't leave you would know."

"Look I made..." but he was a cut off quickly.

"Look save it I don't want to hear, your excuse," Charlie looked at the floor. "What your alternate motive for this?"

"What," Chris yelled. "I don't have any motive except for keeping my little cousin safe."

"Sure, cause you only didn't do that for like three years so your making up for it?" Suddenly Payton's door swung up with almost brute force.

"YOU WANT THE POWERS!" Payton yelled at Chris as she stormed by him and Charlie.

"No I don't Pay," Chris said running after her.

"Come on I am not stupid Chris," Payton said turning towards him. "You only want their powers. You said it yourself tons of people be after me if they knew I had them."

"Like me?" Chris said in mock disbelief.

"Riley get in here," Payton screamed from the Great Hall. Both Riley and Sophie came sprinting into the Great Hall breathing hard.

"What, what is it," Riley said out of breathe and confused.

"Take care of him!" Riley stared at Chris direction, but that was all he did. "Riley come on weren't you the one begging for someone to hurt here is your chance."

"Pay listen to yourself,"Sophie said concerned. "You assuming he wants something. He can and warned you and saved your life and you trying to kill him." Payton glared at Sophie and or a minute before conjuring a fire ball in her hand. "Payton no think about what you are doing."

"I am," said Payton cooly. "Now tell me Christopher, what do you gain from telling me all of that?" Chris looked uncertainly at her.

"You wouldn't throw that at me." Chris said looking at her.

"Oh yes I would, you stopped being my family the day you left. So if you think I wont then you're an idiot." Payton said fiercely. "Now for the very last time, WHY are you here."

"Ok enough Payton," Sophie said loudly. "You act like you're the only one that lose someone, the only one who was ever betrayed." Payton just glared at Chris.

"Look I wanted your help," Chris said quickly. "I have a plan and I need your help. I swear I am trying to redeem myself from everything."

"What did you want me to do," she tossed the fireball between here hands.

"I needed you to conjure the book of Shadows that way I could find a spell that will take me back in time." Chris blurted out. Payton just looked at him. "Yes I came for your conjuring power not the others. I just needed your help."

"Wait your trying to go back in time, to when?" Riley asked. "Payton put that down know you know whats going on so put the fireball down."

"How far back?" Sophie asked. Payton put out the fireball walking backwards towards the Magic School door.

"Well here I 'll show you its in Payton's room, I think," Chris muttered heading towards the dorm rooms, Sophie, Riley and Charlie following him.

"Are you coming," Charlie said spinning around to look at Payton but she was gone. "Oh crap."

* * *

Payton started walking down the ruined streets of San Francisco. She was a mixed of emotions and confusion. She just need to walk. And get away. Her feet just cared her cause she had no idea where she was going. It had been so long since she had gotten out of Magic School that she barely recognized the city. The city was looked like a tornado had gone through it. Most building had lost some window or door or where leveled to the ground. They sky was gray and cold. They only people on the street where wearing what looked like rags. Payton just kept walking until her feet stopped right in front of the Manor.

She stood out front of the Manor it looked exactly the same on the outside as it did when she was little. Before she knew what she was doing she was at the door reading the plaque that hang above it that read "Halliwell Museum"

"What the hell," Payton mutter to herself as she entered the house. There in the doorway she stood open mouthed at the state of the house. It was exactly the same almost. The rooms where clean hall was clean the only difference was the velvet ropes and the people in suits who were waiting in line. "Are you here for the tour?" said an extremely perky blonde who looked like a flight attendant.

"Um yes," Payton coughed. The tour guide eyed her for a moment and shrugged.

"Well lets get started then," she said unhooking the velvet rope to let people through. There was about six other people in suits and two dressed casual as they walked into the hall. Payton first instinct was to run up stairs but she caught herself quickly knowing she should stay with the tour.

"Welcome to the Halliwell memorial museum. A tribute to magic and of course, the Charmed Ones. Please remember there is no digi-capturing, no holographing and most certainly no magic allowed while inside the museum. That's a big one. Don't worry about those probes, folks, they're merely scanning for witches. Now, as we pass through the foyer, note the family portraits hanging on the walls." Payton swung her head and arms up just in time to freeze the two flying orbs scanning people as they walked. She ran up to the people not knowing how long the freeze would last, almost running into the girl in the jeans.

"Around here you'll notice just a few of the many mythological creatures the legendary sisters transformed into in their demon fighting hayday," continued the tour guide as she pointed to . The sisters' super hero outfits are on mannequins and also Phoebe's mermaid outfit. Payton looked at the outfits in awww. She had seen them before in the attic, but seeing the pink super hero outfit reminded her a lot of her mom.

"Actually, the Charmed Ones were responsible for well over a thousand demon vanquishes before they were finally vanquished themselves. Now, the time is twenty-five years ago. Imagine yourselves standing here on this floor when the Charmed Ones were reborn." A holograph appeared in the center of the room of Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo. Payton turned her head not wanting to watch it. She almost burst out into tears when she heard her mothers voice say 'Okay what was that?' She only looked up when she heard the crowd screaming. "Okay, let's head over to the kitchen where many of the sisters' classic potions were brewed. Some of which are available from purchase in the gift shop on the way out. Of course, the attic was the preferred spot for potion making, principally because that's where they kept the famed Book of Shadows. Which is where we're headed next."

Payton followed the tour closely. She didn't pay much attention to the tour guide speech cause she had lived in this house. The only point of paying attention was when she made it to the attic to see that the Book of Shadows was holographic and not real. As the tour started to go down stairs she stayed for a moment looking at the book remembering the last time she saw it. All of a sudden she felt a pain in the back of her head.

"What the hell," Payton moaned looking behind her. It was the women from the tour who she had ran into.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be here, Payton?" said the women. "Walking right into the hands of the people that want you?"

"Who the hell are you?" Payton said quickly.

"One Bianca, Two your ass better get back to magic school cause I am not protecting a brat like you all day."

"What your problem with me?"

"Only that you're a bitch, everything has to be your way and that your are...Oh shit" Bianca muttered as she realized they were surroded by demons.

"Hello Payton remember me?" said a very livid voice.

"Hi Wyatt."

* * *

"What do you mean she took off?" Frank yelled looking at Charlie.

"Well see what happened was Chris was showing us his plan and she just took off" Charlie said quietly.

"No what happened was she got extremely pissed off and annoyed," said Riley.

"No what happened was she cares only about herself," muttered Sophie.

"Well what ever happened we have a problem," said Chris who had his head in his hands. "What the she could be anywhere." Just then there was a crash in a hallway and Bianca opening the Great Hall door.

"I know where she is," she said clutching her side, "And yes we are screwed." Then she collapsed on the floor.

_**A.N. Please review even if you hate it. My New Years Resolution was to finish this story no matter how long it takes and that is what I am going to do. So please review and add comments suggestions to it.**_


	8. Kisses and punches

"She is such a selfish brat," screamed Sophie as she stomped into the Great Hall. Everyone except Riley was looking after Bianca. Riley just looked up at Sophie nodding his head.

"I know Soph," Riley said quietly.

"She just acts like she is the only one whoever lost someone," tears were swelling up in Sophie as she stammered out her words. "If someone told me that I could have the power to go back in time and change everything, I would." She stood still wiping the tears on her face. " I just want the people that loved me back. Is that so wrong?"

"No baby girl," Riley said quickly, jumping off the desk and wrapping his arms around here waist. "I love you though, I mean your not alone," he looked down at her. "I care about you Soph and everything will be ok, I promi..." Before Riley had time to finish Sophie had pushed her lips against his.

* * *

Payton slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were swollen and her body ached. She looked down and found her hands tied to a chair, with blood and sweat staining her body. She started to move but stopped when she noticed the ropes tightening around her wrist.

"I wouldn't move or attempt to anyway," said a cold female voice. Payton started to breathe in heavily, it taking most of her strength to look up to look up at the woman. She was sitting on a chair smiling at Payton. "Every time you move your arms the ropes will tighten," she let out small laugh. "If you move you'll either slight your wrist and died extremly slow or cut your hands off. Your choice."

Payton couldn't keep her head up any longer and let it slump back down, closing her eyes. "Who are you?" Payton asked quietly, as she started to cry. She was in so much pain.

"Well I guess there is time for one pleasantry," she said with a smirk. "I am Ally and now it is time for business little one," Ally grab Payton by the hair and yanked her head up. Payton let out a small cry of pain as she was forced to look up at Ally. "Such a pretty blood up face " Ally hissed as she moved her face in as close to Payton's face without touching it. "Do you have the Charmed One's powers?"

"Go to hell," Payton screamed.

All grabbed the back of Payton's head pulling it further back as she stood up to look down at the trembling girl. "Now there is no real reason to be brave it was just a simple question."

Tears swelled up in Payton's eyes but she didn't say anything at all. Ally let out a growl as she let go of Payton's hair long enough to slap her hard against the face. Payton let out a loud cry as Ally kneeled in front of her.

"Now Payton," Ally said in a devilish whisper. " I could always go down to that school of yours. Grab a few of your friends and torture them in front of you. Maybe kill one or two of the possibly? Until you talk." Payton started to cry as she spit out a little blood.

"I'll only talk to Wyatt," Payton said quietly.

"Sorry sweety, Wyatt is not available so you get me," she said grinning. Ally stood up wiping hand of Payton's blood.

Payton leaned forward in the chair sitting straight up, her face stained with tears but she had stopped crying. "I am sorry," she said loudly. "I am only going to talk to Wyatt. So you can stop trying to rise up the demonic social ladder by using me as a pawn, because I am not telling a seconds rate demon shit." Ally reached up and punched Payton hard in the stomach. Payton coughed loudly for a few minutes catching her breathe. "Oh so it isn't the social ladder," Payton said quietly. "You want his love and affection," she said loudly.

"You think you know me," Ally said in a dangerous voice.

"What did I hit a nerve," Payton whispered.

"You don't know one god dam thing about me, you don't know..." Ally stopped as a Warlock blinked into the room. Payton just lowered her head praying to be hit again.

"You told me to let you in on any news," he said with his hands crossed.

"And?" Ally asked.

"He is going to attack the Elders at dusk," he said simply. "Ambrose is looking for you."

Ally looked down at the limped Payton before leaving out the door. "Alright, I don't think shes going anywhere at all." With that they were gone leaving Ally crying on the chair.

"What the hell am I going to do," she cried loudly. "I need to get out of here," she screamed. She closed her eyes and all of a sudden felt her body being pulled. She jerked her head up and eyes open but she wasn't in a darkroom tied to a chair. Instead she was at magic school in front of Charlie who was gaping at her.

"How did you," he stopped as he saw all the blood stains and her puffy eyes. "Are you ok sweety?" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I am soar as hell," she whispered pulling away from him. "We don't have time to fix me though, we are running out of time."

"Time for what?" said Chris as he came around the corner. "Payton are you okay?"

"I am fine, look I don't know how I got her. It just sorta happened , so I am not sure if it'll pull me back." Payton looked at Chris, "look I was wrong, you need to go back in time and save Wyatt. Wyatt is going to attack the Elders at 8pm tonight."

"We need to warn them," Charlie said concerned.

"No ," Payton said calmly. "We need to use this as a distraction to get the Book of Shadows. So know Chris what was your plan?"

" I was going to go back and time and keep Wyatt from turning evil by pretending to be a whitlighter. He was already evil when I was born so I was planning to go before then."

"Are you sure that was the time that he started to turn?" Charlie question.

"Positive," Chris said firmly. "There is a spell in the book that will take me back in time. I just need to perform the spell in the attic."

"Are you serious?"

"Well yeah it's the only place any Halliwell can harvest enough energy to do it."

"Why will going back in time help?"

"Because I know it is the right thing to do," Chris said whivering slightly. "Look I don't know if it will bring back our parents, but it will bring back a lot of people who were killed by Wyatt. It will bring back hope." Chris cleared his throat. "Pay it's the right thing to do and I need to redeem myself for believing Wyatt."

"Ok ," Payton said clapping her hands together. "Whatever you do it has to be at 8. Wyatt will be distracted. So we need to think of a plan." All of a sudden Payton felt her body being pulled at her waist, she closed her eyes. "No no no," she opened her eyes again. She was strapped tp the chair again, looking up at Wyatt.

** Author Notes**

**Thank you for your comments. Sorry i putts with ths story.**


	9. I Have a Plan

Bianca was laying on the floor crystals surrounding her. Her body was shaking violently, as Frank hover over her hands crossed. A huge look of distain etched on his face.

"What is taking so long?" Chris muttered looking at Frank. "Why aren't you doing anything to help her?"

"I am doing everything I can," Frank hissed. "You know I can't heal a god dam demon as quick as I can heal someone who is good." Frank had made it a point to draw out the word "good". Chris rolled his eyes, looking at Bianca tremble in the middle of the circle. Frank looked over at Chris. "What the hell did you come in here for?"

"I am waiting for," Charlie came through the door. "Never mind," Chris mutter looking at Charlie.

Charlie looked at Chris and then at Frank. "You guys ok?" Charlie and Frank nodded. It wasn't any secrete that Frank hated all thing demonic, so the mere fact he was trying to heal a demon using his limited white lighter powers instead of helping to find Payton insulated him.

Charlie cleared his throat and opened the book. "So Payton astro-project herself using Prune's old powers. This means that if she has all of the Charmed Ones powers. Freezing, blowing crap up, astro-projection, moving things with her mind, premonitions, levitating. I am not really sure if she has Paige's powers just cause Paige was half whit lighter."

"So Payton is all powerful at this moment and in the hands of Wyatt," Frank muttered. "Just effin fantastic. What if he get those powers? Then he will be unstoppable." Charlie nodded. "So we need a plan."

"I have a plan," Chris said. "What we need is to sneak into the museum, summon The Book of Shadows, and send me back in time to save Wyatt from turning evil and all of this has to bee done by 8."

"Wow great plan except for few flaws," Frank said sarcastically. "One we need Payton, two I have no idea how to summon The Book of Shadows and why are you going back in time?"

"Because I am Wyatt's brother, I known the Charmed Ones inside and out, and I can fake being a white lighter. We need to ask Sophie if she is done scrying for Payton or Wyatt. Then after that we will come up with a plan to save Pay, but what we have to do is send me back in time.

'If your back there and you save Wyatt then none of this will matter,' Charlie muttered. "Wyatt having Pay won't matter." Chris just nodded. "Lets just go see if Sophie is done scrying." Charlie left the room, Chris following him.

"I think I know how we get the book," Chris said looking at Charlie. "But it is going to take Payton because there is no way I can make a spell to get that book. We get Payton to conjure it and I am near positive that there is a spell that will take me back in time." They stopped outside Sophie's room.

"You told me this before, Charlie hissed. " Do you know where Payton could be?"

"I think that she might be at the Skyline. Wyatt's on personal high-rise lair," Chris rubbed the back of his neck. "We have a problem that might happen though involving Payton." Charlie looked at Chris eyes wide. "I did a lot of things that I am not proud of when I was with Wyatt. One thing I was skilled at stealing powers. I would find witches who had powers and make them believe that they didn't want them, make them believe that they wanted a normal life. Then I would make them say a spell that would give me there powers, but they had to be willing"

"You did what?"

"Look I am not proud of it, and all those powers I stole I got rid of," Charlie looked down. "The point is that Wyatt knows a spell that will steal Payton's powers."

"But doesn't Payton have to give them over willingly?"

"Yes, but Wyatt is very persuasive," Chris looked at Charlie with all the concern showing on his face. "Payton is Wyatt's only real threat. I mean there the Elders that are still alive but… he is the second most powerful person in the world. The first is Payton, he could always pull a Nancy Kerrigan" Charlie shook his head confused. "Eliminate the competition."

Charlie stood in silence, and the open the door to Sophie's room. "Whoa," Charlie scream turning around from Sophie's bed.

"Charlie," Sophie screamed wrapping a sheet around her as Riley looked up.

"What ?" Chris said walking in. "Oh," Chris turned around too. "So I guess that means you haven't started scrying yet."

"GET OUT YOU TWO," Sophie screamed throwing a picture frame at them.

"Yeah right," Charlie stuttered, grabbing Chris and pulling him out the room.

"That was interesting," Chris said scratching his head. "I didn't think she looked to bad."

"Shut up."

* * *

Wyatt looked down at Payton. She was bloody tired and shaking terrible. If she would just give him what he wanted then he would let her go. But that wasn't going to happen.

"Look Payton," Wyatt had his hands rubbing the back of his shoulders. " I know you have the Charmed One's powers. How you got then I don't know and I don't care. But now you are in a very complex situation." Wyatt grabbed a chair and sat down looking at Payton. She wasn't looking at him, instead she was trying to get her hands free.

"Payton I can help you out, cause I would hate for anything bad to happen to you." He took his hand and brushed Payton hair out of her face. "But if you don't help me out I will have to do something I really don't want to do."

"I am not doing anything for you," she muttered. "Your evil and I am not that stupid."

Wyatt scratched his head, "look here is the deal. You can give me your powers willingly by saying this spell or I will have to take them by force. That is just how it is. Your not powerful enough to handle these powers."

Payton looked up and spit at him, "GO TO HELL."

"Is that your last answer? Go to hell? So I am going to have to take your powers by force?" Payton didn't say anything at all. She just looked at the paper and read it in her head.

**I will you my powers that are locked inside of me. I will you my powers Wyatt, so let it be. I will you my powers inside of me. I give you my powers willingly Wyatt, so let it be. **

"I won't give you the powers. I wont so do what you have too." Payton looked at Wyatt, hatred written all over her face.

Wyatt looked at her, he looked as if he was about to cry. "Then I am sorry Payton." He took the atheme he had been holding in his hands a plunge it into Payton's chest. Payton let out a horrible screamed, feeling the cold steel in between her breast.

"Say the spell Payton and I can heal you, say the spell and I will save you." Wyatt said softly undoing the ropes and letting her fall to the ground.

Payton gasp trying to breathe, it was getting harder. She could barely speak the words to the spell. " I will you my powers that are locked inside of me," she gasped. " I will you my powers, " she stopped and looked at Wyatt "Charlie, so let it be." Wyatt eyes got wide as he tried to cover Payton's mouth. " I will you my powers inside of me. I give you my powers willingly Charlie, so let it be." She gasped and started coughing up blood, looking at Wyatt with slight satisfaction, as she closed her eyes.


	10. My Picture

Charlie paced back and forth in the Great Hall. They were running out of time and him spending the last half hour scrying for Payton brought up nothing. So pacing was all he had left.

"Where is Chris?" Riley asked walking into the Great Hall running his hands through his wet hair.

"Bianca woke up,' Charlie said quietly. "They are going through there plan to sneak into the Manor." He sat in a chair and put his head in his hands. He didn't want to be forgetting about saving Payton, but that was what they were doing. Bianca and Chris kept talking through there plan to get in the Manor. Sophie was making a spell to conjure the book of shadows with Frank's help. Riley was on watch just in case someone tried to sneak into the school. That just left Charlie worried to death that something was wrong with Payton, but he was the only one who cared to scry for her.

"Stop worrying, Payton to tough to let anything bad happen to her," Riley sat in a chair in front of him.

Charlie just nodded looking at the ground. He felt that something was wrong. "What if when the world changes we don't know each other? Like you don't know Sophie or I don't know Pay? What if we aren't the same afterwards."

Riley eyeballed him, "don't worry about it Charlie. Man you got to look at the bigger picture…"

"I know," Charlie barked. "I know."

"Look go get some sleep, we have a lot we have to do in a few hours and we can't let the invisible boy fall asleep on the job." Charlie laughed and nodded at Riley.

"Your right Riley," Charlie muttered before he left the hall. "There is a bigger picture, but is it wrong to want my picture to have certain people in it?"

* * *

"OK just one more time," Bianca barked holding her side.

"Come on the plan hasn't changed," Chris said looking at his watch. They had two hours before they plan to leave to the manor.

"Chris just one more time and it will be the last I speak of it," Bianca whined. " Phoenix's Honor."

Chris rolled his eyes and look at picture of the manor he had drew on a napkin. "We go in to the tour and I distract the probes. Then we hide out in the basement, even though there will probably be a demon we will have to kill. Then after an hour we go to the attic. We say the spell, get the book, say that spell and I go back in time."

Bianca nodded and smiled.

"Lets go to our spot," Chris asked softly. "We need to get out of this school for a bit." Bianca nodded happily. All this goodness was making her itch.

* * *

"YOU KILLED HER," Ally yelled from across Wyatt's office. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU. She had the powers. We could have killed all the white lighters with those powers."

"I realize that Ally," Wyatt said calmly. "We'll go as schedule with our plan to attack the elders. She gave the powers up to Charlie. He was a friend of Chris. He is not a Halliwell, so I doubt he have the ability to use them against use. Once the remaining Elders are gone it won't matter anyway." Wyatt sat in his chair looking out his window. He had never felt bad but anyone he had ever killed, but Payton was different. He had killed a member of his family and there was no going back from that. He was evil. "Wait Ally."

Ally looked up at Wyatt. "What is it?"

"I need you to go to the Manor and stand guard," Wyatt said getting up and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I want you safe," Wyatt said kissing her softly.

Ally eyeballed him as he let her go, "ok." Ally started walking towards the door.

"Ally, if you ever raise your voice to me again. I will cut your throat." Ally nodded and left Wyatt sitting alone in his chair.

* * *

Charlie sprang out from the bed. He was cover in sweat breathing hard and fast. He was tangled in his sheets. "Oh God," Charlie muttered to himself wiping off the sweat. He looked up to see a women in white on the edge of his bed.

"Payton?" he said softly getting out of bed and crawling to her.

"Hi sweetie," she said quietly looking at the floor. Charlie reached Payton and gasped. "That's right sweetie I am a ghost."

Charlie looked open mouth out at her tears welling in his eyes, "How did this happen?" Payton looked up at him. She was crying already.

"It's not important," her voice was shaky. "What is important is that right now you listen to me." Charlie nodded at her. Payton drew in a long breathe, even though she was dead. "My one unfinished businesses that I have to fix deals with you." He felt and icy chill on his hand and looked down. Payton was holding his hand but he couldn't feel it at all.

"What is it Pay?" Charlie looked at her, holding back tears.

"I love you," she blurted. "Well loved you I guess. I loved you since I could remember. Since I was a little girl. When Prue and Phi would try to get you to noticed them, I would hope you notice me. When you hugged me at their funeral and even early today when you held me on the ground, trying to protect me. I couldn't die and not tell you that you are my world." Tears had ran down Charlie's face and Payton's.

"Payton," Charlie whispered.

Payton threw her hand up. "Let me finish please." Charlie nodded. "I love you and he only way in this world to get me back is to get Chris back in time. You can do it." She grabbed his hand.

"I can't feel your hand Payton," Charlie whispered.

"I hate being transparent," she giggled softly. "You have the Charmed Ones Powers."

"What?"

"I willed them to you," she grinned. "Before I died I did."

"Why?"

"To be perfectly honest I don't know. I am glad I did though," Charlie looked confuse. "Sweetie you can be invisible. You can use that power and the Charmed Ones power to get past anything."

"How do I use them?" Charlie asked.

"Trust me, you'll know."

"Payton" Charlie whispered into Payton's ear. "I love you. I will get you back to me."

Payton giggled, "oh really."

"Yes really," Charlie lean over towards her and kissed her softly on her lips. "Now that I felt."

"Me too," Payton smiled. "Now wake up."

"What?"

"I said wake up."

Charlie sprung from his tangled sheets dripping in sweat. He looked at the foot of the bed, Payton was gone. I am I dreaming he thought. He got up out of the bed and looked at the glass of water on the table. He concentrated on the glass of water, closed his eyes and flung his hand across his body. He started to cry when he heard the glass hit the wall.

* * *

"Demons, warlocks, all general evil things," belted Wyatt as he stood looking out into a sea of demons, warlocks, dark lighters. "We are going into the finest battle of our lives. This is the last victory we need to secure our place in this world as the supreme being. We will leave no Elder or white lighter alive. We will kill all of them. We will gain control over the natural balance of the world and we will succeed. Tonight will be the ultimate battle of survival. Good vs. Evil. To hell with those goodie goods. Lets destroy them all. Who is with me." There was a roar of applause from the crowd.

Wyatt smirked and looked over at Ambrose. "Well I believe that it's time."

* * *

"Ready?" Frank asked. He handed the spell that would conjure the Book of Shawdows.

"Ready," Bianca looked at Chris.

"Lets go," Chris whispered into Bianca's ear. Hugging Bianca as they orbed out of Magic School.

* * *

Charlie sat at the edge of his bed. Sophie was sitting on the floor and Riley had his head in his hand. They all had cried as Charlie explain to them what had happen.

"So," Riley said quietly. "what do we do?"

"We go to the Manor," Charlie mumbled. Sophie put her arms around Charlie. "I am fine."

"I thought we were going to the Elders and help fight the demonds off," Sophie asked.

"Oh yeah Soph lets go get slaughtered," Riley screamed. "Then I can bury you like Payton. I can put you in the ground is that what you want?"

"We are going to bring back PAyton," whispered Charlie. "To do that we need to make sure Chris changes Wyatt.

"How we do we do that," Sophie asked.

"We use my power, we sneak in to the Manor, we hide in the attic and we hope to God that Chris and Bianca can actually get through without any troubles." Charlie and Riley looked at each other.

"Well we better get going them," Riley said getting off the chair.

Sophie and Charlie got up too and grabbed Riley's hand and they shimmered to The Manor.


	11. WhiteLighter

-1"Hello?" Payton yelled, "This is a really poor excuse for heaven." She was standing in the middle of a black room. There was two tables and a couple of chairs but everything else was pitch black. In the middle of the room was a glass orb that had been cracked down the middle. "Can anyone hear me," she screamed.

"I am dead not invisible." "Do you have to yell I can hear you just fine," said a very low voice. He appeared next to Payton wearing a black suit and a long black robe. "Why do you have to be the loudest soul I have ever talked to? You accept death but you have to be a pain in the ass about the after life." Payton eyeballed him.

"I am sorry if me being loud annoys you but it's my defense mechanism to deal with the fact that I am dead so if you have a problem with it, bite me."

"You can't bite something that transparent," he hissed looking around.

"Who are you?" Payton asked crossing her arms. She felt extremely cold. He body was shacking ferocious

"I am Death," he said quietly.

"Oh," she whispered looking up at him. "Where am I?"

"Look this isn't Hell or Heaven, this use to be a court room. When anything threatened the Grand Design we would send them to face the tribunal here. All things good and evil had to keep the Grand Design in order. Well at least that how it use to be."

"Why am I here?" Payton asked. Death shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. Normally I don't let anyone interfere with the act of dying but your special. Finally they are here." Payton looked up at two men both in long white robs. One of them looked familiar but she couldn't place it. "It's about time you got here, she wouldn't shut up."

"I came as quickly as I could," said one the men. At the moment Payton knew exactly whom she was talking too.

"LEO?" Payton screamed. "What the hell is going on? He is the last person I wanted to see in death."

"Look," Leo said quietly. "I know you must hate me."

"You don't know the half of it. You left us. You left your kids in that dam Magic School and look what happened. You abandon us. You let them die."

Leo looked down at the floor. The next figure looked at Payton. "That will be enough. We are not here to discuss that. We are here to discuss you."

Payton looked at the man confused. "What exactly do you mean? I am dead how can you possibly need me."

"We don't need you Payton," the figured said pulling his hood down showing his face. "The world needs you."

"How is that possible? Wyatt is evil. Chris and Charlie will stop them and I'll just enjoy the view from the clouds when they do."

"You look so much like your mom," said the man. "I knew her once. She believed in me when everyone was against her. When no one believed in a power known as the avatars. I died trying to save the world and you know what happened?"

"What?" Payton whispered.

"I became a white lighter and eventually and Elder," he said quietly.

"Chris won't make it," Leo blurted out. "Wyatt body guards will kill him." The man gave an evil glare towards Leo. "That is what the angel of destiny told me and you know it's true."

The man put his attention to Payton again. "We are going to make you a white lighter," he said quietly. "You will stay a white lighter and with Charlie and your friend if you do as we say." Payton nodded quickly. "You need to create a distraction for any demons that may be in the manor. This way Chris and Bianca may possibly pull this mission off." Payton nodded. The man grab here shoulders and started chanting. Payton just glared at Leo. It might not be in a white lighters best interest to hurt another white lighter, but my god she wanted too. "Blessed Be."


	12. Show Time

Chris held onto Bianca's hand as they entered the manor.

"Hi there," said the tour guide. "Welcome to the Halliwell Manor." Chris nodded and then drowned out the tour guide. He started running the plan over and over in his head. The plan was already going smoothly. He had distracted the probe, Bianca had killed the guard and now he had two wait an hour for the last tour to end. Chris couldn't shake the feeling that everything was to easy. He felt he was missing something, but that changed once Bianca took of her blouses.

* * *

"What is it exactly we are supposed to do now," whispered Sophie. Her legs were getting tired from crouch behind a book case with Riley and Charlie. They had snuck into the Manor and now where waiting just in case anything bad was to happen.

"Just a little bit longer," Charlie answered as he shook his own leg awake.

"I am sorry," Riley growled. "Aren't we invisible?"

"You are only invisible if you are touching me," Charlie spat.

"But can't we all hold hands and skip to the couch or something?" Riley gripped tight on to Chris's hand.

"Sophie please control your boyfriend," Charlie ripped his hand away for Riley.

Sophie looked over at Riley, shock etched on her face. "I thought you where my boyfriend."

Charlie rolled his eyes annoyed, "thanks Sophie. I am glad that we can crack jokes after all that is going on."

"Relax," Sophie spat. "Besides I been think the whole sitting on the couch be a better idea."

* * *

Payton orbed into her room at the Manor and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked the same and felt the same. It was hard for her to believe that she was dead. She shook it off and grabbed her messenger bag. She opened a box she kept under her bed that had old stuff of her mother's and aunt's. She sat on her bed and lifted off its lid. Immediately Payton started to cry as she moved away old pictures of her mom. "All I wanted was my mom and sister back." She took the pictures and threw them across the room.

"Why are you torturing me?" she screamed at the ceiling. She was getting angry and sad, "why you save me?" She shook her head and wiped her eyes. She through rest the pictures on the floor and pulled out a reddish, orange necklace from her box and put it on. She then grabbed a bunch of papers from the bottom of her box that had spells scribbled on them, and small vile of potions just in case, placing them in her bag. Payton stood up and looked back into the mirror. She pulled her hair back and wiped her face off again. She looked like herself, but she wasn't herself at all.

She shook her head and orbed into the Manor's kitchen. She opened the cabinet and started pulling potions into her bag. She wanted to be ready for a battle. "HEY YOU!" Payton turned around to see a fireball being thrown at her. She orbed out the way and launched a green potion at the demon. He clutched his stomach and then exploded into a million white daisies.

"Well that worked too," Payton said her head cocked to the side starring at the pile of flowers. She was bought out of her flower trance by a thud she her from the basement. She looked at basement door and slowly turned the knob and started to creep down the stairs. As soon as her eyes had adjusted to the dark room it didn't take long for her to get back into the kitchen and start gagging. "I am out her risking my neck and they are down there screwing?" She stood at the attic door and just closed her eyes.

She started walked around the first floor of the manor, potion in hand. "Here demon, demon," she whispered. There were no demons, no alarm, nothing at all. Everything was so quiet. From the conservatory she could hear Bianca and Chris leave the basement and make there way up the attic. Any minute he was going to say the spell and she knew she was going to have to protect him. The question now was how?

* * *

"Who is that," Sophie whispered tugging at Charlie's sleeve. Both Charlie and Riley were curled up beside each other asleep. She wished she had a camera to take a picture of them. There was such a blackmail opportunity in her mist.

"Chris," Charlie mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Charlie watched as Chris and Bianca prepping for the spell.

"Should we go help him?" Sophie whispered.

"No," we are just here incase he gets in trouble.

"Ok," Sophie inched closer to get a better look.

"Should we wake him up?"

"But he looks so adorable when he is sleeping."

Charlie kicked Riley hard on the ass. Riley yelped as he sat up. "He's up now Soph."

* * *

Chris stood at the podium and gave one last look at Bianca. "I call upon an ancient power; to help us in this darkest hour, let the book return to this place, claim refuge in its rightful place." The book suddenly appeared on the stand. "It worked."

"The spell, find the spell," Bianca yelped excitedly jumping up and down. Chris started flipping through the book until he found the spell.

* * *

Payton stood firmly at the attic door, while demons started to shimmer into the hall. She had her bag opened ready to throw potions at any given moment. "Show time," Payton grinned.

* * *

"Hear my word, hear my rhythm, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in space and time." The portal opened on the wall and started to swirl in blue and white lights.

"What are you waiting for Chris?" Bianca yelled. A demon shimmered behind Bianca and grabbed her by the waist. "GO!"

Chris jumped into the portal as Bianca stabbed the demon in the chest.

"Bianca," Sophie screamed coming out of hiding. "Are you ok?"

"I think so," Bianca whispered dusting herself off looking around. "Odd."

"What's odd?" Riley muttered as he came out behind the bookcase.

"Did you guys fight any demons?" Bianca asked.

"Nah," Charlie groaned as he pushed himself of the ground and out of hiding.

"I was just expecting more of a fight?" Bianca ran her hand through her hair. "I was just expecting more of a fig…"

The door to the attic burst opened and there stood Ally who looked like she had a dead body flung over her shoulder. She took the body and flung it towards them. Charlie gasped and hit the ground checking Payton's pulse.

"She still alive," Charlie growled as he looked up at Ally who hovering over him and arrow and bow pointed at him.

A flood of demons came marching through the door along with Wyatt. Wyatt looked at Sophie, Riley, Charlie, Bianca and the unconscious Payton. "BIG MISTAKE!" he roared.


	13. I meant to do that

Wyatt cocked his head to the side and grinned. He watched as his demons had circled around Charlie and his friends. They weren't going to walk out of here alive. His plan had worked to best of his abilities. The Elders were officially dead and the only people standing in his way wouldn't be there for much longer.

"You disrupt this scarred place," Wyatt threw his hands in the air. "Then you stole my book." He walked up to Bianca grinning, "And what do you have to show for it exactly? What did you do that you thought was so important that you decided this was worth your life?" Wyatt placed his hand on Bianca's cheek. "Why would you betray me like that?" He slapped Bianca hard across the face. "Where is Chris?"

Bianca looked first at Riley and then at Charlie, "I don't know."

"He never showed up," Charlie muttered. He was still holding tightly onto Payton.

"Really," Wyatt asked. He started walking towards Sophie and put his glowing red hands up in the air. "You sure that is what you want to go with."

Sophie looked at him, "you aren't going to do anything to me?"

"Why is that?" Wyatt smirked.

"This," Sophie held up her hand and started squeezing her hand. Wyatt looked at Sophie and was ready to laugh when he felt his throat start to enclose on him. He felt like someone was strangling him. He grasp at his neck trying to pull away something that wasn't there.

The room was still as demons started to surround Wyatt as he struggled with the invisible force. Riley moved behind Sophie slowly and grabbed onto Charlie's shoulder while the demons stood in awe of Sophie.

Ally moved her attention to Sophie and pointed the bow right at Sophie's head. "Drop your hand," Ally yelled her hand shaking.

"You shoot me and he will die" Sophie said squeezing at her hand slightly harder. "Just because I am dead doesn't mean my magic will end." Wyatt fell down to his knees, gasping for air.

"You want to test me?" Sophie screamed at Ally.

Riley grabbed Sophie's arm and he shimmered himself, Sophie, Payton and Charlie. Wyatt gasped as he felt the uncontrollable force relinquish his throat. He stood still for a moment while the demons surrounded him.

When Wyatt finally looked up he saw his subjects staring at him. Their faces showed shock, but beneath those looks had a deeper meaning. After seven years of them serving Wyatt they saw him as weak. They watched a blonde little girl enable him. Their face showed that if she could take him down then why not them?

Wyatt slowly stood up, dusted himself off and shot an energy ball off at the nearest demon. He had to show his strength.

"Are you alright sir?" Ally said quietly.

Wyatt looked around, "we are going to find them. We are going to go into Magic school now. We are going to find them and kill them."

Wyatt noticed all of sudden that Bianca was still in the room, trying to hide herself. He threw and energy ball at Bianca and hit her square in the chest. Bianca collapsed to the floor, life exiting her body. "Men lets move."

* * *

"Is everyone ok?" Riley asked once they where all at school.

"Yeah," whispered Sophie.

"I think so,' Charlie muttered as he looked at the knocked out Payton. "I though she was dead.'

"So did I," both Riley and Sophie said together.

Charlie bent down and looking at Payton. "Payton," he whispered. "Payton wake up." He looked at her up and down. There was no blood or sign of injury. It just looked like she must been nailed in the head because here breathing was normal. Charlie looked up at Sophie, "go get Frank." Sophie nodded and ran towards his room.

"Think she is a White Lighter?" Riley asked kneeling down looking at her.

"If she was couldn't she just heal herself?"

"I don't know," Riley muttered grabbing a cup of water that's on one of the tables. He looked at Payton grinning and threw the water on Payton's face. Payton gasped and sat up coughing up water. "That worked."

"Payton are you ok?" Charlie whispered hugging Payton.

"I am fine," she coughed looking up at Riley. "You are an asshole."

"Hey it woke you up."

Payton just glared at Riley and then looked at Charlie and hugged him tightly. "I am sorry I ran off."

Charlie hugged here back, "It is ok." He kissed her forehead, "I thought you had died."

"I did," she whispered. "I am a White Lighter."

Charlie held her tighter, "well you're here and that is kinda all that matters."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Payton shot up while Riley sprint full force down the hallway to where Sophie was screaming. Charlie got up trailing Payton as they both nearly ran into Riley. There lying face first in a pool of blood was a lifeless Frank and Bianca; with Sophie kneel next to them crying.

"Oh my god," Charlie muttered his hands over his mouth as Riley went to console Sophie. Frank had been murdered.

Payton looked around at the room. As she looked at Bianca and Frank chills ran up and down her spine "how did Bianca get here?"

"What?" Charlie muttered.

"Bianca was going to stay behind to make sure no one tried to get back in time," Payton squealed. "That means someone had to have brought Bianca here."

Riley looked at Chris and helped Sophie up on her feet "we need to get out of here."

Payton looked at Frank body and shut here eyes.

"_Prue God Dam!" Payton watch her sister walk in and out of the living room and then into the conservatory. "I swear to God...PRUE" she screamed. Payton dashed into the conservatory to hear Leo's name get called._

"_What going..." she let the sentence trail off, as she saw Phoenix on the floor clutching on to a blood soaked Prue laying lifelessly in her arms. Phoenix had tears streaming down her face. "What happened?" Payton muttered as she forced her tears back._

"_I did," said a voice in the doorway. Both the girls looked up at the man who was standing there robes draped around him, concealing his identity. _

"Payton come on," Riley hissed. They had already run out of the door by the time she snapped out of it.

"Payton what is it?" Charlie asked once she had caught up to them.

"I know what demon it is," she said as they stood in the grand hall. "It is the one that killed Prue."

"W… what," Charlie sputtered out. Charlie looked at Payton ho stood very calmly.

"The demon that killed Prue is here."

"How do you know that?"

"It looked exactly like the way Prue died. I just have a feeling that I know exactly hat demon did this."

Sophie huddled herself on the couch knees to her chest "What do we do?" Her voice was shaky as she spoke. "There is a demon lose in here."

"Barricade the doors and the window," Riley barked. "Block off all the way of getting into the Grand Hall. Sophie start making an anti-orbing, shimmering, blinking spell. Sophie start training Charlie how to use the Power of Three."

"Wow," Payton giggled. "You barked orders really quickly.

"Got any better ideas," Riley hissed.

"I was just extremely impressed is all," Payton commented.

* * *

Wyatt stood in his office overlooking the city. How could it have come to this? It should have been Chris by his side not back in time.

"Sir," Ally walked into the room. "Everyone is ready."

"What went wrong Al?" Wyatt looked at Ally's reflection in the glass. "It was going so well there."

"Honestly," Ally squeaked. Wyatt nodded. "Power has corrupted you. Do you really think that spending all your time trying to attack the Elders was worth it? You created enemies and you needed up proving that you ere bad and that they where the good guys instead of the corrupt beings you thought they where." She moved closer to him, "Wyatt you where consumed by all of this."

"I don't want to be anymore," he muttered. "I just need my brother."

"No you don't," Ally interrupted. "You need to go kill those kids; there is already a man inside who penetrate the school before they put back up their magical cloak. You could let him handle it. Then when you are feeling up to it we will resurrect Bianca and send her after Chris."

"How will that solve anything?" Wyatt hissed.

"The Elders are dead, those kids will be dead and you will have no other forces to deal with. You will be free from worrying about if anyone is going to try and steal your thrown. You can settle down, start a family and relax." Ally put her arms on his shoulders, "this is the last thing and you will be done."

Wyatt turned around and orbed out. Ally paced in front of the window "You can come out now."

"You rang," said blinking into the room.

"Wyatt is starting to concern me," Ally muttered. "He might jeopardize this. Oh how was your meeting with Ambrose."

"He didn't meet to your turns so he is now dust in the wind."

Ally smiled, "Wyatt needs to take out those kids and then we take him out."

"How will that work?"

"Once the nascence is taken care of Wyatt will be distraught over the whole event that he will be at his weakest. He will show emotion and that is when we strike at him."

"He didn't seem distraught when he killed that girl earlier."

"He was," Ally mutter proudly. "I could see it in his eyes. Now you need to follow Wyatt. Make sure he doesn't do anything…stupid."

The Warlock nodded and blinked out. Ally smirked to herself, one more day.

* * *

Sophie and Riley sat in the corner of the room mixing potions that they might need. They had a few stock piles of vials filled with every kind of potion that they could think of, most explosives. The Grand Hall had no way of anyone getting into it using magic. The doors and windows were cluttered with desks, tables, chairs and any books that where heavy enough to stop a door for opening.

"I can't do this Pay," Charlie moaned. He hadn't been able to do anything with his new powers. "I keep trying."

"Relax," Payton hissed.

"I am."

"Take a deep breath."

"Check."

"Visualize the power you want to use."

"Ok"

"Now use it"

Charlie threw up his hands and exploded the book case.

"Nice job," Payton clapped.

"I was trying to make the room freeze."

"Oh."

"This isn't working Pay," Charlie pouted. Payton climb on his lap and wrapped his arm around his neck. "I am not a Halliwell. I was extremely emotional the only time I could use these powers."

"I don't know what else to do," Payton said.

"I do." Charlie lend over and kissed Payton softly on the lips. "I love you so much." His hands holding her hips as he kissed her passionately. "Do you trust me?"

She looked at him eyes wide open, "Of course."

"What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine; let our powers cross the line. I offer up this gift to share, switch our powers through the air."

"What are you doing?" Payton muttered. Blue swirls filled the air. She felt something being sucked out of her and replaced by something else.

"I am a White Lighter now," Charlie grinned. Payton threw her hands in the air exploding another bookcase. "I wanted to do that."

"Hey watch it," Riley yelled.

"Sorry," Ally laughed.

"Are you guys ready?" Sophie asked.

The doors all a sudden started to shake and rattle. They could hear the sounds of people trying to get in.

"I don't really matter," Riley said grabbing the vials.


	14. Don't Close Your Eyes

"Throw the potion Riley," Charlie shouted as he watched the big wooden oak doors fall in front of them

"Throw the potion Riley," Charlie shouted as he watched the big wooden oak doors fall in front of them.

Payton jumped up from her seat as her Sophie, Charlie and Riley lined up in front of the door. They were as prepared as they were going to be and now was the moment of truth.

"Focus Pay," she whispered quietly to herself as she began channeling Piper's power. She threw her hand up in the air as she watch demons attempt to enter the Great Hall. She began to watch demons explode in front of her.

As demons started to enter the hall time was going by in slow motion to Payton. She kept opening and closing her hands as fast as she could but demons exploded slowly. Demons erupted in front of her one after another after another, but to Payton it felt like an eternity. She didn't hear anything or notice anything that was going on around her. All she noticed was that every time she killed a demon she was filled with more rage and anger. Every demon looked like The Demon that killed Prue and Frank. Ever demon looked like The Demon who sent its Hench man that killed Phi. She though of Wyatt who had killed her. She thought about how he had taken her away from the only people who ever really loved her. Revenge consumed her but kept her focus. It wasn't until she felt a sharp, blinding pain go through her shoulder that she realized the carnage around her.

Payton grabbed her shoulder and step back for the line of fire and began using Prue's powers to dodge fireballs.

"We are running out of potions," screamed Riley who had stopped throwing potions and was now using fireballs. Riley was not necessarily aiming as more just spraying fireballs all over the place.

Sophie had a cut running across her face. She was using one arm to throw demons in front of Riley's fireball. The other arm was flaying around trying to dodge the fireballs that were getting thrown in her direction. She already looked like she had been hit by a least one low-energy ball. Her arms had burns all over them but that didn't stop her.

Charlie was throwing potions with one arm as he gripped his side with the other. He had a cut running down the side of his stomach; his white t-shirt was drenched with blood. He threw the potions relentlessly at the demon, his face becoming paler with each toss.

Payton got back in the line of fire blowing up as many demons in front of her as she could. Payton knew that Charlie couldn't last much longer even with almost half the demons vanquished. "We need to get Charlie out of here Soph."

Sophie nodded, "grab him and bring him to me."

"Charlie," Payton yelled. She finally got to Charlie and gripped onto his arm. Charlie howled in pain. "Charlie we are leaving." Payton felt a hand wrap around her waste and all the blood rush to her head. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was in Sophie's room.

"How did we get here?" Riley asked as he let go of Payton's waist.

"Potion," Sophie answered simply. "The problem is it takes you back to where the potion was made. We don't have long until they find us."

"How many are left?" Riley asked looking at Sophie who was sitting on the bed.

"I don't know," Sophie muttered.

"Help!" Payton screamed. Payton was trying to keep Charlie on his feet but he had lost so much blood that he was becoming light headed and weak. Charlie finally couldn't keep on his feet and collapsed on the floor taking Payton with her.

"Charlie," Payton struggled to get on her knees looking down at Charlie who barley could keep his eyes open. "Charlie look at me."

"Hey babe," he muttered smiling.

"Oh my god," Sophie muttered as she got on her knees checking his wound. "Riley get me those potions out that desk."

"I am ok," Charlie muttered. "I am just really woozy here."

"Shit Charlie I am so sorry," Payton threw her arm around him. "It's my entire fault."

"Babe it's not your fault I am fine," Charlie said dreamily. "I just need to close my eyes."

"Charlie do not close your eyes," Sophie yelled grabbing the potions from Riley. "Payton move so I can try to help him."

Payton moved away from Charlie not caring that she had his blood on her. She scurried to her feet and watched Sophie started to feed him potions.

"Payton look at me," Riley said as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "We need a plan."

"Will he be ok?" Payton asked Sophie as she pulled away from Riley but still let him still tower over here. Sophie didn't answer.

"We need a plan," Riley repeated out of frustration.

"I don't know what to do."

"Think," Riley hissed.

"I don't make the plans," Payton snapped. "I never made the plans. They were always done by Charlie or by Chris. I am not that smart."

"Well you better think of something fast or we are all going to end up like Charlie."

"Go to hell," Payton screamed as she slapped Riley across the face. She attempted to do it again but Riley grabbed her arm.

"Look I don't want Sophie to die, I don't want Charlie or you or anyone else to die," he said in a low tone. "But you are the only chance we have. You're the Power of Three."

"What?" she question looking up at Riley with a spark in her eye.

"You are the Power of Three," Riley said again slower as if he was talking to a child.

"Yeah," Payton said with a smile and she got back on her knees looking at Charlie. "Can you walk?"

Charlie looked up at her and nodded.

"Payton we can't move him or he'll lose more blood," Sophie whispered.

"Look I am fine," Charlie groaned as he sat up slowly.

"I'll save you," she said kissing Charlie on his lips softly. "I just need you to do one thing."

"I'll do anything for you," he smiled.

Riley grabbed Charlie by the arm and helped him to his feet as Payton grabbed his other arm. "What are we doing Pay?"

"Letting them find us," Payton said as she helped Charlie walk out of Sophie's room.

"What?" Sophie asked nervously as she held onto Charlie's back helping him balance.

"We are going to let them find us," Payton repeated as they stood in the middle of the deserted hallway.

"Why the hell are we going to do that?" Riley muttered readjusting his grip.

"Hello!" Payton screamed. "We are right here for you to kill."

"Stop!" Sophie yelled at Payton.

"Enough," Charlie said quietly as he pulled Payton in front of him leaning his body against hers for support. "Trust her."

"Sophie and Riley grab onto me," Payton commanded. "WE ARE RIGHT HERE YOU FUGLY BASTARDS."

"Yeah you bitches," Riley bellowed.

"Here Demon, Demon, De…" Payton stopped as she notice the remaining demon walk slowly towards them. Payton blood turned to ice when she saw that right in front of her was The Demon from her past.

"Hello little girl," he hissed looking up and down at Payton. "My have we grown."

"Shut up," Riley yelled gripping on Payton's shoulder.

"I will be with you in a minute little boy," The Demon hissed. "Just so you know fireballs don't work on upper level demons. So Payton are you ready to see your family again?"

Payton nodded as she let The Demon speak. If there was one thing should could always count on is that upper level demons were so vain that they need to quote a monologue before they killed anyone. "Charlie I need you to think of my power and channel it."

"Okay," he said simply as he leaned forward rest his head on the back of hers. Payton knew he was getting dizzy again and might pass out but she just need him to focus a little longer.

"SHIELD," Payton yelled as she felt her power being transferred from Charlie and back into her hand. A shield encircled that remaining demons.

"What is this," The Demon hissed as he tried to move through the shield but was shocked away from it. "You think this will hold all of us?"

Payton didn't answer but started chanting, "The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free."

Riley, Sophie and Charlie joined in on the chanting, "The Power of Three will set us free."

"No," The Demon hissed as he felt a fire engulf him and his men. "Nooooo!"

"The Power of Three will set us free," the four yelled as the shield exploded into flame sending them flying backwards onto the floor.

It took a few minutes for the dust and debris to finally settle until Riley slowly got on his feet looking down at the destruction the explosion made going up and down the hall. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah," coughed Sophie as she pushed some the debris off her. Riley grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "I am not cleaning this."

"I can't believe we just did that," Riley said exhausted. "That was a lot of demons. I mean it had to be what was left of the underworld."

"Where is Pay and Charlie?" Sophie muttered as she started pulling away wood and dirt. "Payton?"

"Over here," Payton moaned trying to push a table top made of iron off her. Riley ran to her pulling the table up as Payton crawled away from it.

"Where is Charlie?" Riley muttered as he pulled Payton to here feet.

"Oh no," Sophie whispered. She saw him laying o the ground covered in only dust. He was still, eyes closed and blood seeping throw the bandage that Sophie had given him.

"Charlie?" Payton chocked p as she knelt down beside him. She could see that he wasn't breathing at all. "Charlie!" she yelled grabbing his shoulder trying to shake him back to life. "You're a white lighter, you're not supposed to die, and you can't die."

Sophie started to cry and dug her head into Riley's chest so she didn't have to watch. She thought if she didn't see it wouldn't be turn. Riley clung onto her not wanting it to be true either.

"Charlie wake up," Payton commanded as she laid down next to him, the same way she had laid down next to Phi. "It's my entire fault." Payton placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes trying to hear a heartbeat that would never come. "I love you Charlie."

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I will finish this story if it kills me. Life just gets in the way. **


	15. Not You Fault

**Authors Note: This chapter has been edited. I am sorry that I added in a hurry an never checked it for errors. Please comments whatever you would like. **

* * *

"How did it go?" Wyatt asked Ally as he reclined in his chair looking out the window.

"We resurrected Bianca and sent her back," Ally said quietly. "It took some force to get her to go back but we managed it."

"You weren't seen when you went to pick up her body?" Wyatt asked. He was mesmerized by the sun that was starting to set over the city.

"No I followed orders," she hissed glaring at him. "Went in, went out and didn't get involved in the battle."

"Good," Wyatt muttered distantly. "Did you hear any word from the demons?"

"None Wyatt," she walked towards him and stood in front of the window blocking his view. "What is the matter?"

"You are blocking my view," he hissed.

"Seriously"

"I don't know," he grabbed her hips and moved her away from the window.

"Wyatt you have almost accomplished everything you wanted," she said softly. "The annoyances will be dead, the demons will all respect you more, and you will have ultimate power. What more do you want?"

"I want to watch the sunset."

* * *

Payton slowly opened her eyes, they were red and puffy and they felt heavy as she did. She was startled to realize that she was in her room and not in the hall where she had passed out. She slowly sat up and looked down. Payton's clothes had been changed, probably by Sophie or a spell but she still could feel Charlie's blood on her hands. As she stood up her body felt weak like she hadn't eaten in years. The reflection in the mirror didn't look like the Payton she once knew. This Payton look fragile and broken.

She slowly crept outside into the hall. The hall had been restored to the cleanliness it had always been. She walked down it slowly, listening carefully to her surroundings as she walked past Sophie's room. She didn't want them knowing it was her because she thought they might try to comfort her. She didn't want comfort she wanted revenge. Payton could hear Sophie and Riley in the room yelling at one another.

"We have to watch her," Sophie screamed. Payton rolled her eyes and walked into the Great Hall. It had not been cleaned up yet. There was blood splatters, there were scorch markers everywhere and mostly everything on the floor was debris. She looked at the mess and started to cry again. She could feel sorrow and rage fill her body and she started to kick everything that was around her. She lifted her hands exploding what was already destroyed, trashing a room that was already wounded.

"He couldn't have died," she screamed. "How could he have? He was a white lighter." She started to cry harder, "he should been protected from everything."

"Pay?" she heard a familiar voice say.

Payton threw up her hands immediately and watched the man explode into a million pieces and the reform again. "You are a bastard."

"I am so sorry," Leo whispered looking at her.

"LIES!" she screamed. "You were never fucking sorry for any of this. You didn't give a shit. You left your kids alone when they were teenagers. You left me alone and I was just a kid! I needed a family and where the hell were you? I am your niece! I am your blood." Her glare was so intense that she wished it could kill him.

Leo walked over slowly to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Payton I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you but you have a job to complete." Payton looked up at Leo and then it hit her. With all her force she punched him square in the jaw and he flung backwards.

"You knew he was going to die," Payton whispered. "You knew I wouldn't help you if I knew Charlie would get hurt?"

Leo didn't answer quickly; instead he rubbed his jaw for a minute and nodded. "I knew you didn't care about Chris the way you did Charlie. Chris is my son and I had to make sure he was safe first."

"You used me to save Chris?" Payton glared at him. "You never acted like a father. How dare you not tell me what was going to happen to Charlie. I deserved a right to now." As strong as Payton was trying to act she could feel the tears rolling down her face. "He was my only family and you took that away from me."

Leo looked at her but his face showed no remorse for her at all. "He needed to die so you could finish what you started. So you could change the future."

"I sent Chris back, what else was I suppose to do?" she bellowed. "I held up my end of the deal so why hasn't it change?"

"I don't know," he barked.

"Stop lying to me and just tell me," she screamed.

"I don't know," he screamed again.

"Please," she started to cry. "Please just tell me." Payton fell on her knees looking up at him. "I can't live like this anymore. I can't live alone with no one. I just want him back; I just want my family back. I am nothing without them."

Leo looked down at her "there need to be a dramatic shift in power for the world to change."

"What does that mean," Payton looked up at him.

Leo shook his head. Payton could see tears in the corner of his eyes "you have to kill Wyatt."

She looked up at him a nodded 'is that it?"

"I didn't want this to happen," Leo muttered. "I didn't want to have to watch my wife die; I didn't want to have to choose between sons."

"Well you did and now you have to deal with it," Payton muttered still crying.

Leo nodded "Did anyone tell you that you look like your Mom?"

"Who would have told me that?" she whimpered. "Can you just leave?" Leo nodded and orb out.

Payton fell forward on the debris covered floor. "Ouch," she sat back up and looked at her bleeding hand. "Dammit" she looked on the floor in front of her and noticed what she laid over. She picked up an arrow off the ground and slowly looked at it. What demon would have an arrow? She felt her blood boil as she realized where this arrow had come from. "That Bitch"

* * *

Ally stood in front of Wyatt's office. She had a smile that she could not hide. Everything she had been working to plan. The only thing left was to make sure that Payton came after Wyatt. She was sure that Payton would kill Wyatt with the powers that she had. She grinned again to herself and walked into Wyatt's office.

"What's going on?" Wyatt asked her as she walked in.

"Bianca's going to be back soon," she said eagerly. "We should probably head over to the manor."

"You're staying here," Wyatt muttered. "I am going to deal with Chris on my own."

"Why?" Ally looked confused.

Wyatt looked at her sternly, "Are you defying my orders." Ally didn't say anything. "Good, then stay here and I will be back and if I need you I will call."

"Wyatt what is the matter you're not acting like yourself," Ally looked at him deeply.

"Isn't this what you wanted," Wyatt hissed. "Didn't you want tough, strong and unemotional?" Ally just looked at him. "Tonight I might have to kill my little brother. I don't have time to show anything but apathy."

"Sir," Ally mused. "Wyatt after this we can be together and we can rule the world and we can start a family."

Wyatt just looked at her and orbed out.

Ally smiled to herself and sat on Wyatt's desk, "you can come out now." She watched as the warlock blinked into the room. "What do you think?"

"His spirit is broken," the warlock hissed. "I have been watching him and I think he just wants to get this entire thing over with."

"That was the plan."

"Does he know what happened with Magic School?"

"No that is a part of the plan," she mused. "However I do you need you to keep following him."

"Shouldn't I get some sort of reward for my effort," he grinned pushing himself against her. "I have been risking my life."

Ally smiled to herself again. She was in the home stretch and just need to take care of two more things.

* * *

Payton ran back to her room arrow in hand. It was dark green color with a red A on the end. She saw this arrow before when she was getting tortured by Wyatt's whitelighter. I threw on her jeans and her t-shirt and dug out her boots and started to lace them up.

"What are you doing?" Payton was in such a hurry that she hadn't notice Sophie standing in her door way.

"I am leaving," Payton said simply and began lacing her boot again.

"Where?"

"I am going to kill Wyatt," Payton said steadily. "It's the only way for me to fix everything."

Sophie walked in to the room and sat next to Payton. "It's not your fault for what happened. You shouldn't care all of the blame for any of this because it wasn't your fault."

"Sophie don't," Payton started lacing up the other boot.

"I know you think that this is all you're fault but its not. This isn't just your responsibility. You don't need to go and fight Wyatt alone. Me and Riley will come with you."

"I can't let you guys get hurt again." Payton said quietly standing up and putting on her Phoebe's old amulet. "Sophie this is my fault but I know I can fix it."

"It's not you're…"

"Stop Sophie!" she snapped. "This is my entire fault. Had I never left the school then we could have protected Frank. We could have made sure that he was with us and helping us. If I hadn't switch powers with Charlie he wouldn't have died from a darklighter's arrow. If I had just listen to my grandpa and not went to magic school then me Chris and Wyatt could have been a family," Payton started to cry. "If I would have ran into the attic instead of waiting for Phoenix then she would be alive."

"Oh Pay this isn't your fault," Sophie looked at her.

"No this is my battle it's my fight. Don't you understand had I done one thing different that day them no of this would have happened. Then maybe I could have had a family. Maybe instead of being left here all alone I could have been a normal teenager."

"Payton I am your family and so is Riley," Sophie said soothingly.

"That's why I have to do this on my own so nobody else, who I love, get hurt. Sophie I need to do this by myself and I need you to distract Riley so he doesn't try to come save me." Payton pulled her coat on and grabbed a potion vile out of the pocket. "Will you please do this for me?"

Sophie nodded her head, "if you're not back in a few hours me and Riley will come after you."

Payton nodded and in a cloud of smoke she was gone.

* * *

"So where is my reward?" The warlock hissed pushing harder against Ally.

"Its right here," Ally leaned in forward and started to passionately kiss the warlock. He grabbed her by the back of the neck pushing her further into him. "Oh yeah." She muttered breathlessly as she conjured an arrow and shoved it into the warlocks back. She felt the heat of his body as he was engulfed in flames. "Serves you right."

Ally stood up and dusted herself off. Well she needed him to spy but she also needed him to disappear. Oh well she just decided to do things out of order. She almost threw a huge smile on her face when she heard a faint clapping behind her. She looked behind her and opened her mouth when she saw who was comfortably sitting in Wyatt's chair.

"Bravo," said Payton coldly looking at her. "You killed him like nothing."

"What are you doing her?" Ally asked conjuring her bow and arrow in her hand.

" I am here for you," Payton grinned.


	16. The Truth Shall Save You

Ally held her bow an arrow up pointing it at Payton who was just sitting there. "This was a very stupid thing to do."

"What I don't understand," said Payton. "Is why you would hit Charlie with that arrow but you wouldn't hit me."

"I missed," Ally coolly. "From this distance I won't."

Payton smiled. "Why are you making out with a Warlock if you are supposed to be Wyatt's girl?"

"How do you know that?" Ally kept her bow raised but it was half hearted. She didn't like it when people tried to out smarter.

"Oh come on Ally, you had me tied to a chair and beat the crap out of me just for Wyatt's approval. But you're a demon…"

"Darklighter," Ally hissed.

"Fine a darklighter," Payton rolled her eyes. "You are unable to love anyone. Unlike me who was in love with Charlie and you stole that from me."

"I do love Wyatt," Ally shot the arrow directly towards Payton's heart. The arrow tore through the air but stopped dead in its tracks. Payton hands were up in the air and she smiled at the frozen darklighter. Payton grab the arrow and spun it around so it was facing Ally. She threw her hands up again and watched as the arrow hit Ally straight in her side. Ally grabbed her side and fell to the floor, screaming in pain.

"How on earth did you not see that coming?" Payton said cheerfully walking over to the quivering Ally. "I mean you must have known that me and Charlie switched powers."

Ally's eyes got wide. She did know that Payton had the Power of Three and that was the reason she had shot Charlie. How could she been so stupid. Ally closed her eyes and tired to orb away but she couldn't. "Why can't I orb?"

"Spell,' Payton said cheerfully. "Now little one I have some questions before I kill you."

"Go to hell," Ally hissed. "I rather die then tell you anything."

"Oh well see her is the thing," Payton grabbed a vile from her pocket. "See this potion will save your undeserving ass. So you tell me what I need to know and you can walk out of her alive… until Wyatt decides to hunt you down."

"Fine," Ally nodded looking up at her.

"Good girl," Payton sat on Wyatt's desk and flew her hands up in the air sending Ally flying into a chair. "Where is Wyatt?"

"He is at the manor," Ally said quietly. "We resurrected Bianca to go back and retrieve Chris. Bianca had just returned with him."

Payton's heart fell as she heard Ally, "What will Wyatt do with Chris?"

"Kill him probably," Ally said simply as she felt pain rising up from her side.

"Why is he doing all of this?" Payton had been wondering this question for the longest time. "Why is he evil?"

"Power corrupts," Ally looked at Payton. "He wants to have a family and be normal but demons would hunt him down if he decided to give up this life now."

"Why did you kill Charlie," Payton said quietly.

A smile crept across Ally's face. "So you would come here and kill Wyatt. Also just to see the look on your smug face. I knew that you and what-his-face switched powers. The moment I walked into that battle and saw how you were blowing up shit. I knew if I killed him you would blame Wyatt." Payton felt the anger rush to her face. "Charlie was expendable; I knew if I killed you he wouldn't have the balls to seek out revenge like you would."

Payton stood up and punched Ally across the face. Ally feel to the floor in pain as Payton started to kick her in the side as hard as she could. "He was expandable? I loved him you stupid bitch."

Ally grabbed Payton's leg causing her tumble over on her back. Ally started to breathe as she felt her blood spill on the floor. "I need Wyatt dead," Ally yelled.

Payton sat up looking at her "why?"

"I don't give a shit about this whole good verse evil shit," Ally coughed and spit blood out her mouth. "Wyatt is strong enough to wipe out all magic everywhere and he almost has. I want a world where it is us against the mortals that fear us. We shouldn't be wiping everything out instead we should be dominating over the people who oppressed are magical abilities. All Wyatt wants is to live a normally life with family and kids and he can't have that unless magic doesn't exist and believe me he will wipe it out."

Payton got to her feet and sat back on the desk looking at Ally who was bleeding horrible from her side, "that is a lie. You just want to rule the world."

Ally started to laugh, "heal me and I will help you kill Wyatt."

"That way you can kill me next? Sorry hun but no."

"I won't," Ally coughed some more blood. "Come on I told you what you wanted to know."

* * *

Ally, what you want to do is be the mother of one the greatest powers on earth. You don't want Wyatt's dream of having kids and trying to be normal. You want this baby so you can rule over the world. You want to raise the baby your way and the only way to do that is if Wyatt is out the picture. Demons won't touch you because the baby might be the next Source."

"How do you know that?" Ally whispered looking at her stomach.

"Empathy," Payton smiled. "The baby won't heal you because the baby is part whitelighter. You were hit with your own arrow."

Ally looked at Payton then back at her stomach, "no no this can't be happening. You are a stupid bitch. Wyatt will kill you once he finds out what you did."

"Sweetie I am dead already," Payton crossed her legs on the desk. "Now you and I are going to wait for Wyatt to come home."

Ally wished she could stand up and kill Payton right then but her body was too weak to move. She could feel her plans slip through her fingers as the room became darker.

Wyatt walked slowly back to his office. He lost Chris in a fight, Bianca was dead again and he still hadn't heard about the battle at the school. He open the door to office walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. "Ally?"

Wyatt ran over to Ally and held her in his hands. "Hi Wyatt," Ally said softly.

"Who did this?' Wyatt said softly looking at her.

"Payton,' Ally whispered holding her stomach.

"Hi Wyatt," Payton said cheerfully sitting in his chair.

"You are killing her," he said in a dangerously low voice. He placed his hand over her and attempted to heal her.

"She killed Charlie," Payton said standing up. "You should be thanking me though. She told me if I saved her she help me kill you. What kind of girlfriend would do that to a person they '_loved'_?" Payton air quoted the word loved. "I am the only one that can heal her Wyatt and I will once you tell me the truth."

Wyatt looked at Payton. "How do you plan on healing her?"

"Is Chris dead?" Payton asked. "Answer truthfully now or she dies."

"No," Wyatt said shaking his head.

"Have her drink this," Payton pulled out the vile and threw it to him. Wyatt unscrewed the vile and watched as Ally wound started to heal in front of her.

"That was a mistake," Wyatt his throwing his hands up in the air sending a fire wave in Payton's direction. Wyatt watched as the wave hit Payton but didn't affect her. "How did you…"

"Amulet," Payton hissed throwing her hands up sending Wyatt flying into a wall. "See you can't hurt me with your power."

Wyatt slowly got to his feet and threw his hands up in annoyance. However it didn't move Payton at all. "Amulet," Wyatt screamed but the amulet didn't move.

"What can you only kill me with you powers?"

"No," Wyatt hissed getting on his feet and running at her pinning Payton and plowing into her. Payton fell on her back with Wyatt on top of her. Payton couldn't move her hands at all. She could feel Wyatt try to grab her wrist and she knew if he did the he would be in control. She kneed him as hard as he could in the side. She heard Wyatt grunt in pain. She kneed him again and he grabbed his side which freed one Payton's hands. Payton threw hand up sending Wyatt flying backwards. Payton stood up using both hands causing Wyatt fly backward again because of the explosion.

"Stop," Payton heard Ally yell. She was standing up now her bow and arrow pointed directly at her. Payton threw her hands up sending Wyatt into his book shelf. "I said stop," Ally shot the arrow and Payton could feel it rip threw her side. White hot pain hot threw her entire body as she feel to her knees. She looked at Wyatt who was attempting to stand up. There were cuts all across his face, arms and chest….he was drenched in blood.

"AHHH," she heard Wyatt howl as he pulled piece of wood out of his leg.

"You okay?" Ally ask pointing another arrow at Payton.

Wyatt nodded hold the piece of wood in his hand "kill her."

"NO," Payton screamed and with the rest of her strength she raised her arm and flung it in Ally direction. She watched as Wyatt flew threw the air and landed onto of Ally. She could hear Wyatt screaming in pain as long with Ally who was shrieking then it all was quiet.

The quiet seemed to last for an eternity as Payton slowly got to her feet still clutching her side. She saw Ally struggle to get out from under Wyatt. She watched as Ally pushed Wyatt's limped body off of hers. Payton watched in a mix of horror and happiness to see that the most power magical being in the world had an arrow sticking out of his heart. Payton could feel tears rolling down her eyes as Ally slowly got to her feet looking at Wyatt's body.

"He's dead," Ally said matter-of-factly to Payton. "Why did you heal me?"

Payton looked at Ally and stared for a little bit. "We were both after the same goal," Payton started to walk towards the door of the office. If Wyatt was dead why hadn't the world automatically changed? Why was she still in the same shitty place she started? Then she turned around and saw Ally standing there holding her belly.

"Thank you," Ally said looking at Payton.

"Don't thank me," Payton said in low voice as she threw her hands up in the air and watched as Ally exploded into flames. Payton slowly walked over to Wyatt's body and kneeled down before him.

"You arrogant asshole. Are you happy now Wyatt? Huh? Are you fucking happy with the way I am now? You did this to me. You made me so cold that I just killed someone with a kid." Payton started beat at his chest. She felt her body get weaker.

Payton looked at the sky, "He is dead now LEO! He is dead and I just want to go home please let me go home. I don't want to do this anymore." Payton let tears roll down her cheeks as she laid on the floor with Wyatt; the same as she had done with Phoenix and with Charlie. She closed her eyes and could feel herself start to grow cold. She didn't care though, she wanted to die. She wanted to be with her family again and if this was what it was going to take then she welcomed Death with open arms. At least this time she knew what Death looked liked.

* * *

**Author Note: Thank You to those sticking with me. Please comment even if you hate it :)**


	17. Meant for More

Payton woke up with a start and jerked around her tangle mess of sheets. As she started struggling around the sheets she fell hard onto the wooden surface. She let out a small yelp of pain and laid there on the floor finally realizing what was going on. She estimated her surroundings and figured that she was probably in one the spare rooms at Magic School. Payton assumed that Riley and Sophie had went to Wyatt's office and found her on the ground.

Payton slowly got to her feet and carefully made her way to the mirror that was hanging on the door. She saw that she was in purple pajamas. "God I hope Sophie said a spell to dress me," Payton muttered. She slowly raised her tank top over her stomach to check on her wound. To her surprise it wasn't there at all. She ran her hand gentle over it making sure she was right. "Wow Sophie," Payton whispered to herself. "You are definitely getting better at healing potions."

Payton looked at her face in the mirror. She did look like her mom. In fact most her features looked just like her mom's. She was surprised how different she looked and felt at that moment. She had defeated Wyatt and though it hadn't changed her situation it made her feel powerful. It made her feel that she could do anything and that she had made the world safer, just like family had done. The color had returned o her face, her eyes were bright and though she was alone. Though her family was gone, Charlie was gone and Chris was gone she had found purpose. She had found that her life would be better if she was out fighting evil instead of hiding in Magic School. She leaned her head against the mirror smiling.

"Payton?" she heard someone say from the other side the door.

"Sophie," Payton said happily opening the door. "You are getting so much better with those heal…." Payton stopped dead in here tracks.

"Who the hell is Sophie?" said the girl in front of here. "Pay are you okay? You are so pale."

"Phoenix?" Payton said softly. Payton couldn't believe that she was looking up at an 18-year-old version of Phoenix Halliwell.

"What?" Phoenix looked confused. Payton smiled and threw her hands around Phoenix's neck and started to cry. "What is wrong Pay?"

Payton let go of her and looked up at Phoenix. She was tall, athletic looking. She looked so much like their dad that it was uncanny. "Nothing I am just happy to see you is all."

"Ok well," Phoenix said looking down at Payton. "Mom wanted me to tell you that she is dealing with a charge and won't be back until probably tonight or tomorrow."

"Mom?" Payton said eagerly. "I want to see her."

"Why?" Phoenix raised her eyebrow. "I think Mm is with that new charge so I don't think she wants us barging in on her. Beside mom told me to tell you that you need to get your homework done. She also said you should go to the Manor because she doesn't want you to stay in the apartment by yourself."

"Wait where are you going Phi," Payton asked.

"I have a date," Phoenix could see the hurt in Payton's eyes. "We can hang out when I get back."

"Ok." Payton said happily as she heard a knock on the door.

"Can you get that?" Phoenix ask running to her room. "I need to get ready.'

Payton walked to the front door. She quickly surveyed the apartment before answering it. It was a small place but it was home, her home. She opened the door and their standing in front of her was Charlie.

"Hey Pay," he said with a smile on his face.

"Charlie," she squeaked wrapping her arms around him pulling him into a soft kiss. She felt him lean into him, kissing her back deeply. Then he quickly pulled away from her grabbing her hand and panting.

"I am here to pick-up Phi," he whispered to her.

"Hey baby," Phoenix yelled from the hallway running up and hugging him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Charlie muttered opening the door for her.

"Bye Pay," Phoenix said. "We should be home around six. Then me and you can go to the movies or something."

Payton nodded as she stared at Charlie. Charlie gave her a small smile and with that they left.

Payton looked at the door. "Did that really just happen?"

"Yeah," said voice behind her. "It did."

She looked behind her and saw Death leaning against a wall smiling at her.

"What is going on?" Payton hissed sitting on the couch in the living room.

Death walked in front of her looking down at her, "you got a second chance at life. You died back at Wyatt's office. I decided that you deserved a second chance."

Payton looked utterly bewilder, "I thought that if I killed Wyatt then the world was going to change."

"Not exactly," Death said. "It was a combination of you killing Wyatt and Chris saving baby Wyatt in the past."

"How does that change the demon that killed my family though?"

"That demon was a head hunter and Wyatt sent him after your family along time ago," Death explained. "Wyatt was evil since he was a toddler. He may not have shown but that was part of his plane. He knew once The Sisters found out that he was planning to take over the underworld that they would have stopped him and had the power to stop him."

"Wyatt killed Phi and Mom?" Payton was stunned.

"In your reality…yes," Death folded his arms. "You have to realize that you are not in your reality anymore. You helped change the world so you are now in the world you created. Wyatt isn't evil your family isn't dead."

"Is Chris in this reality too?" Payton asked hopefully.

"No and yes," Death looked about the room starring at framed pictures on the mantel. "The Chris from your reality is alive and but he is unaware that he is from that reality. H only has flashes on the person he was but no memory."

"Am I taking the place of another Payton?" Payton looked at Death hard. "If I came from a different reality then where is the Payton who has been here for 16 years?"

"That doesn't matter," Death said exasperated. "The only thing that matter now is that you are here. You are Payton Halliwell and you are not replacing anyone. Instead your soul is being plucked from on reality to another."

"How am I suppose to fake seven years of existence?" Payton yelled.

"You will figure it out. This process isn't easy but slowly memory will come to you. Memories that you may never thought were apart of you will suddenly pop in your head. Everything has to happen gradually or you will be over loaded with information." Death said. "I don't have much time to chat with you darling. You are meant for amazing things Payton Halliwell. We need you in this reality with all the knowledge you have gained from the former one."

"Yeah," Payton muttered.

"Look you can't have your cake and eat it too kid," Death hissed at her. "Look you got the new life that you wanted. You get your family back and so what if you have to get caught up on seven years its better then not having them for a lifetime. If the boy you loved in that reality is alive, just win him back in this one." Payton glared at Death hard. "You can't be upset about the new life you have been given. People literally would jump this chance."

"I am not upset," Payton said. "It's just a lot to take in at once."

"I understand," Death said. "But you need stop talking to me and go live life."

"Can I hug you?"

"God no what do I look like a teddy bear?" Death asked as he disappeared out the room.

* * *

Payton walked up slowly to the manor. She was glad when she looked in the closet that her taste in clothes was the same, just now more expensive. She also got a kick out of the songs on her iPod and realizing that she loved old 2000 style music.

She walked into the Manor and looked around. She was hoping to see more of her family but they weren't around. She started to scream out random names as she wandered the down stairs of the Manor. She slowly started to walk up the stairs when she heard music coming from Chris's room. She stopped and listened wanting to see him but then she realized she could also hear a girl in the room. She air on the cautious side and continued walking up the stairs.

As she walked around she could see flashes of memories that she knew she had never lived. Payton could see her and her sister playing with Piper's make-up; she could even hear Piper yelling at her when she saw their painted faces. Payton smiled as she walked up stairs to the attic. She could hear noise from the attic, so she slowly crept up the remainder of the steps to be sure that there wasn't anything going on that would gross her out. When she got to the top of the stairs she could hear rushed talking.

"Yes, Mistress," she could hear a man say. "We will take care of him."

"Good because the plan won't be able to continue if Wyatt stays alive," she could he a girl say.

"The plan is now set in motion," said the man.

Payton looked at the door and could hear footstep coming to the door and she slowly made her way down the stairs so she wouldn't have been seen snooping. When she made it to the end of the stairs she slowly walked up them again to see who was talking.

"Hey Pay," said voice coming down the stairs. "What you doing here?"

"My mom with her charge," Payton said walking up to the girl.

"So you want to hang at my house?" said the girl as she grabbed Payton's arm. "What's new."

A lot Payton thought to herself. "Sure," Payton said. She studied the girl for a moment and then realized that she was walking with Prue Halliwell. "I think I might love Charlie."

"Well what else is new," Prue giggled. "I'll be right back I need us the bathroom."

"Okay," Payton nodded watching her walking away. Payton couldn't believe what was going on. Not only did she act like she belonged in this reality but she just found out that Prue was hiring a demon to kill Wyatt. Death was right she was needed in this reality.

"Are you ready?" Prue ask running out the bathroom.

"I am ready for anything," Payton said conjuring a knife in her hand. "Let's get out of here."

With that said her and her cousin walked out of the Manor and into the bright shiny new world, which was about to get darker more quickly then Payton was ready for. This was nothing new to Payton Halliwell and no mattered what she was going to save her family the right way this time. She just new how to save her family witch way now.

* * *

**Authors Note: This is the Final Chapter of Witch Way Now. This story took me nearly four years to complete but it was worth every ounce of work I have put in it. I don't believe I am going to continue this story however if anyone would like to take my idea and my characters for a story please e-mail me at my contact information on this site and we can discuss. Thank You to all the readers who have taken time to read my story and comment on it. Please comment on this final chapter and the story overall. **

**Allana Erickson...NegativeAries.**


End file.
